EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth
by Time Cutter
Summary: Remilia Yggdrasil, a young Hexer, plans to accomplish something very important. However, to do that, she needs the help of a guild... thus, she creates her own guild- Genesia. From that decision, she'll receive new adventures, more knowledge on the world, and love. (Warning: Rated MA for YURI and LEMON. Also, story may suck sometimes.)
1. Chapter 1: Guild Genesia

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

_~Forest Entrance  
~the brink of the maze_

Etria was a small and peaceful town. Next to that area was a forest. A very strage forest indeed. And one day, a mystery- or secret- or however you would want to call it- was found inside the forest. The **Radha**, Etria's heroic governors- not really 'heroic'- issued a mission to the whole continent. All explorers are invited- not forced- to explore and investigate the forest's secret, mapping and discovering news about each **Stratums**- what would seem to be floors- of each forest 'levels'.

A lot came to research. None made any progress.

More and more failed to find more details. Lost their lives in many different ways or even lost in nowhere, with nobody to care... hey, that rhymes! Lost in nowhere, with nobody to care! ...oops, sorry. Where was I?

Oh, yeah. Umm... the forest was then known by the name **The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**. Of course, you might just know it as a forest in another story... if you know what I mean. Yeah, the story mode. But screw that, this is the classic mode.

A small figure stepped up towards the entrance of the town. She smiled. Her goal, it seemed at first view, would probably be to explore the entire Labyrinth and win fame and fortune. Well, the fact that she looked poor and as if from a dying family makes it much more like that. But her goal isn't for fame and fortune... no, it's something else. And you'll never find out, 'cause I haven't thought that far into her backstory yet. Pfft.

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 1: Guild Genesia

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 1  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

* * *

_~Explorers Guild  
~hail, noble travelers!_

The girl walked into the guild-house-place-thingamajic. A brown-haired old-but-dangerous-looking man noticed her and looked up from a book he was reading. _Twilight_, it said. "Hm? I haven't seen you before. If you've come to explore the Labyrinth, then welcome to the Explorers Guild." he informed the young girl. "By the looks of it, you're a... Hexer, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Aaaaaanyways, since you're new here, I'd like to set you up with a veteran group... but not many guilds are recruiting." the man paused and sighed. He shook his head before resuming his speech. "Shortsighted treasure hunters care too much about petty trifles to do any real investigation." The girl stared up at him, in a creepy way. Emotionless, but if you imagined it, she _might_ be kinda impatient. "In any case," he said after shaking the nervous feeling off his shoulders, "if you've got the guts, you could make a guild entirely made up of newcomers."

The girl smiled a bit at this.

"There are loads of people just sitting around twiddling their thumbs, eager to join any guild that would take 'em."

With a brighter smile, the cloaked girl looked around. The man smiled at her smile. "All right, why don't you try finding adventurers for your guild? If you're bold enough to explore the Labyrinth yourself, you can register your own name as a member." He paused. Then resumed. "Having more adventurers gives you more options, and less of a chance of dying down there. Give it some thought, and make sure you recruit a variety of classes into your guild."

The girl held up her hand and made a sign of one, then two, then three and so on until five. She then put her hand down and cocked her head to her right.

"...let's see... I guess give members is a good number." the man replied, getting her question. "That's not too many and not too few."

The girl smiled and bowed down to him. She walked further into the huge guild-room-place-thingamajic.

Several people were sitting around, as if too lazy to be useful, and groaning with boredom.

The man looked at her. "Oh, by the way, may I ask for your name, young traveller?"

She looked up slowly to the same man who had been telling her about Guilds and random things. "...Remilia."

"Remilia? That's a cute name."

She smiled and looked away. "Remilia Yggdrasil."

The man cocked his head. "...last name is Yggdrasil? Huh, must be some kind of coincidence... oh well, have fun choosing." he said and went back to reading his _Twilight_ book. The girl stared. He noticed that. "...don't tell anyone about this Twilight book, 'kay?"

Remilia rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded. Looking around again, she noticed four people she wanted for her team. She raised her arm and pointed to one of them. "...you."

The first chosen person looked up at Remilia. "Huh? Me?" She then smiled brightly. "You... want to have me on your team!?" The others groaned with jealousy as the chosen brown-haired girl stood up happily, cheering. "Yay! Finally!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly as she hugged Remilia, who blushed a bit as she tried to get the girl to stop.

* * *

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 1  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

* * *

"I'm Valerie, by the way." she gladly informed Remilia as she stopped hugging the blue/grey-haired girl. "My name is the exact same as the woman at the pub's name." Valerie quickly added, though Remilia doesn't even know about any woman at a pub at Etria. She noted it down mentally to check the pub later.

"...okay..." was all Remilia said.

Valerie smiled nontheless, not creeped out by Remilia's weirdness at all. "So... am I the only one or are you going to choose more?"

Remilia nodded. "More."

"Ah." Remilia looked around again. She took interest in the one with red hair. The others noticed this- and so does Valerie, happily. "Ohmygosh... please select her, please select her! You've GOT to!"

The red-haired girl shook her head. "Stop it, Valerie... I told you, I'm not fit for this kind of adventure anyways..."

Before anyone noticed it, Remilia was right besides the young red-haired girl. The Hexer tugged at her armor. "...you."

"H-Huh!?" was the girl's respond.

* * *

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 1  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

* * *

"Y-You..." she muttered, blushing red- but not from embarrassment. Just those reactions where for some reason girls have blushes on their face. (Anime girls., of course. I think.) "...you choose m-me?" she asked.

Remilia nodded.

Tears flowed out her eyes and she smiled. "...t-thank... thank you!"

Valerie cheered and hugged the red-haired girl happily, shouting 'YAY! YOU MADE IT!' and things like that while the girl hugged back, clearly grateful to be selected onto the team. "T-Thank you... I'm, I'm Scarlet, by the way..."

Remilia nodded. "Scarlet..."

Scarlet nodded back. "Yes, Scarlet. Scarlet Embrosia. Thanks, again!"

Remilia smiled.

The man rolled his eyes. He was almost forgotten... admit it, you forgot about him, didn't you? ...oh, right. Back to the story. "Gonna choose more members? Or going now?" he asked curiously. It's not like any more guilds were going to come and recruit. He realized this and shook his head. "Actually, whatever. Choose as much as you want."

The young Hexer didn't wait anymore. She instantly pointed to her third chosen one. "Her."

The orange-haired girl, tightly clutching onto her medicine case (or box? Call it whatever you want.), gasped. "Heehhh!? You want me!?"

The man rolled his eyes again. "All-girls team, huh."

Ignoring the old-looking guy, everyone continued observing the events happening. Remilia smiled. "Yes."

* * *

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 1  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

* * *

"O-Okay!" she exclaimed, bowing her head down to Remilia. "I, I'll try my best to help!"

Remilia nodded.

"I'm, I'm Rin Herminium, a Medic..."

The Hexer nodded again.

"...umm..." Rin looked at Remilia. She was... somewhat creepy to her. But, she should be grateful that she was selected. So forget that sentence I wrote... why didn't I just erase it? Hmm, I guess I was too lazy. Oh well. Now you're probably wondering whether I'm doing this unintentionally or just to increase the word count, aren't you? ADMIT IT... I KNEW IT. Wait, you didn't say anything at all.

Ah, screw that.

Continue on reading.

Remilia shook her head. "...none."

The others looked at her. All the remaining selectable people raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, done?" one asked.

"...not interested. In the rest."

Valerie received a lightbulb. "Oh, I see. She's not interested in any of you lot." she concluded.

They groaned in depression.

"Well," the man started again, the others having forgotten him and his Twilight book, "that's that. I guess you're fini-"

The door opened in a rush and a girl rushed inside. "S'cuuuuse me!" a brown-haired samurai-like girl exclaimed.

The others stared at her.

"...is there any guild I can join here?" the girl asked, ignoring the glares and stares and looks that she was receiving.

Remilia smiled.

"Sorry," the man began, "but-"

The Hexer pointed to the late Ronin. "Her. I want her."

"Huh?" the late girl muttered, surprised. "...you're a Guild!?"

The man rolled his eyes. Yet again. "Okay, she's joining."

"Huh!?"

After writing some things down, the man coughed twice. "Guild name please?"

Remilia thought for a while. "...Genesia."

"Guild Genesia, five members. Remilia Yggdrasil, Valerie Hawkeye, Scarlet Embrosia, Rin Herminium and Senna Kujyo. Right?"

"HUH!?"

Senna looked veeeeery surprised. She was forced to join a guild that she didn't recognize or trust and didn't even get to introduce herself. Oh well, I'll write her profile here.

* * *

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 1  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

* * *

Senna glared at the man. "Wait! How... how'd you even know my name!?"

The man shrugged. "Sorry, I have no idea how I know your name when I never asked for your name." He paused. "...I have no idea what I just said." He groaned. "Whatever. Get leaving now, start exploring the Labyrinth, enjoy. See ya."

He shoved the five members of the newly-created guild out. Then popped his head out, and added, "Oh, and before you explore the Labyrinth, say hello to the Radha Hall folks first. Without their permission, you can't explore the Labyrinth."


	2. Chapter 2: The Town of Etria

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

_~Verda Plaza  
~town of Etria_

The guild walked around the town, amazed at the sight of such a beautiful place. Valerie smirked. "Hey Remi, I bet you've never seen a place as beautiful as this!"

Remilia shook her head, smiling as she enjoyed the sight. Scarlet pouted at Valerie.

"Val, don't be rude..."

The Hexer shook her head again, signaling to the young female that it was okay.

Rin smiled. "Maybe we should show you to the whole town properly, Remilia-san!"

Senna rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Eh, I'm stuck with this guild, so why not? I'm also new here, so.. introduce me as well."

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 2: The Town of Etria

* * *

**_~The Rooster Inn  
~home of the long crow_**

A light-brown-haired man with green shirt stood in front of the entrance. "Welcome to the Rooster Inn!" he said, and Remilia couldn't help but smile at the inn's name. "We cater to adventurers who explore the forest."

"Ooh, neat!" Valerie cheered right before Scarlet smacked her in the head.

"Please," the man said, "make yourselves at home." The girls simply took a look throughout the inn, almost as if paralyzed. The owner took notice of this. "...is this your first time in Etria?" he asked.

Reilia nodded, and so did Senna.

The others smiled. "Nah, we lived in Etria, but we're just too lazy to get out of the Explorers Guild. Hehehe." Valerie answered.

Rin and Scarlet pouted. "I, I didn't just stay there for the food!" Scarlet shouted in protest, though nobody asked.

"I... don't want to be alone..." Rin sniffed, but tried not to cry.

The man simply laughed. "I'm sure it feels unlike any other place, with all the adventurers here... why not take a look around some other place? I'm sure something will catch your interest."

The girls nodded and headed out.

"And remember... come back here whenever you're tired~"

**_~Shilleka's Goods  
~something for everyone_**

"Allo!" a brown-skinned girl with black hair exclaimed, popping into the shop out of nowhere. Remilia gasped while Valerie payed no attention to the shop owner. Scarlet just felt surprised along with Rin, while Senna... yawned. Huh, we have some party poopers here. "Are you t'guild I hear 'bout wit' only new folk?" the owner asked.

Remilia nodded.

"Whoa, listen to her way of speaking." Rin said, a bit amazed it weirded out.

"Well, if y'need items, weapons, equipment, I'm y'girl- Shilleka!" the owner responded proudly. "You can sell all t'items you find in t'forest to me, and I'l make 'em into new equipment for you."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow curiously. "Sell? To you? To make equipments? Huh?"

Shilleka giggled. "My store can't go on wit'out all y'explorers, so I'm countin' on you."

Senna smiled. "Nice shop."

"T'anks, miss..."

"Senna."

"T'anks, Miss Senna."

Valerie touched one of the weapons on the wall. Shilleka gasped. "Ah, wait! You lot been t'Radha Hall yet?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Shilleka sighed. "Wit'out t'eir approval, t'ere are some t'ings I can't sell you. Better head over t'ere quick."

**_~Mansion  
~suburban palacial_**

Remilia looked around. Such a large mansion, but nobody staying inside. Maybe she could use this place as some kind of headquarters for the Genesia Guild...

_**~Golden Deer Pub  
****~Etria's finest**** ales**_

"Welcome." a brown-haired woman similar to Valerie said. "Don't think I've seen your face in here before."

Remilia looked at her.

"I'm Valerie."

"Ooh, I'm also Valerie, y'know?" the young Valerie piped up. Older Valerie smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yep!" Young Valerie replied back.

"Aaaaaanyways." Scarlet coughed twice.

"Right... This isn't just a place to eat. Adventurers can sign up to do quests here, too... though you can't just yet."

"Why?" Senna asked.

Older Valerie chuckled. "Curious, aren't we? Every adventurer's got to go through Radha Hal before they're officially recognized. Until you ger recognized by the Radha, I'm afraid I can't let you do any of the quests here. Once you're legit, come and see me again, all right? I'll be looking forward to it."

"Boo, boring." Valerie groaned.

Remilia giggled and looked around. She could only spot three people at the pub, not including Older Valerie and her team. Walking to the first one, an adventurer in shining armor, she looked at female warrior.

"Hey, you're a newcomer here, aren't you? Here's a tip... beginners should first fight a Tree Rat or Woodfly to build strength. The monsters become deeper if you go deeper into the Stratum... though they're already hard for me."

Another man joined in the conversation. "Have you been to Shilleka's Goods yet? She sells lots of good stuff there. Sure, weapons and armors are a must, but you should also buy Medica, a medicine that heals your wounds."

Remilia nodded and thanked them and tried to walk away. Another man noticed her. "Hey there!" he exclaimed. She looked to him. "Have you heard?"

"Heard of what?" Valerie wondered. Scarlet rolled her eyes, wanting to get away and get an approval to accept quests while Rin and Senna looked at the scene curiously.

Remilia shook her head. "...no."

"Well, apparently, some doors in the Labyrinth are locked. With crystals in front of them, and vines, and... something. Dunno."

_**~Explorers Guild  
**__**~hail noble**** travelers**_

Seeing as they already came here, Remilia decided to skip this one. That old man obsessed with Twilight was kinda creepy anyways.

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 1  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 1  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 1  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 1  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 1  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed


	3. Chapter 3: Mapping B1F - Emerald Groove

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

_~Radha Hall  
~no soliciting_

Remilia gasped. The hall was huuuuuge! Valeria was making kiddy noises, Scarlet was trying to shut Valerie up, Rin was surprised like Remilia, and Senna was the only calm one.

An orange-haired glassed man stood in front of them. "Welcome to Radha Hall, center of Etria's government. You are here to explore the Labyrinth, yes?"

"Yes." Remilia nodded.

"Of course!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Yup!" Scarlet replied.

"U-Umm, yes!" Rin answered.

"Definitely." Senna said.

"Unfortunately, we do not permit people who have only recently created their own guilds to enter the Yggdrasil Labyrinth... but, if you want to become official adventurers, you must complete a mission."

"TOTAL ACCEPT." Valerie shouted. Scarlet smacked her.

"Let Remi-san decide!"

Remilia nodded. "...accepted."

"Very well." The glassed man said. "Your mission is to create a map of the 1st floor of the Labyrinth as an initiation. If you cannot accomplish this, it's better you stay out of the forest." He then hands over a map to the team. "This is a map to help you get started on mapping the floor. I wish you luck."

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 3: Mapping B1F - Emerald Groove

* * *

_~1st Stratum: Emerald Groove  
~B1F: the first hope-filled step_

They walked down the stairs and looked surprised at the beautiful sight of the first stratum. "Whoa..." Valerie breathed.

Remilia swallowed. This was more beautiful than she thought. "...beautiful... forest."

"Yes, it sure is beautiful..." Rin responded to the guild's leader.

They took a short walk through the forest, talking about the peaceful areas of the forest. Remilia had noticed a small passage that couldn't been passed through, but not from the side she was on. Valerie kept on declaring they cut the passage open, but that would just be harming the forest. Lots of smacks from Scarlet afterwards, which made Remilia chuckle at her team.

Suddenly, a rat monster and a huge butterfly assaulted them.

"W-Waah! Monsters!" Valerie screamed.

"Shut up!" Scarlet harshly spat. "Stop being so kiddy and help us fight!"

Valerie smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Remilia got her dagger. "...prepare to... lose, monsters."

The butterfly creature tried to spread purple gas at the team, but strangely, nothing happened. They shrugged it off as a fake. The rat jumped up and scratched Remilia. She responded to this by slashing against the rat. Valerie did the same to the rat, and Scarlet went in to attack the butterfly creature. Rin and Senna did the same to the butterfly creature, which then died after a slash from Senna.

Remilia then jumped up again and slashed the rat one more time with her dagger, killing it. They stood on the ground, waiting to see if anymore monsters would come, but it would seem that they won't attack yet.

"Phew... that was, dunno, hard." Valerie commented.

"Yes... it was hard..." Remilia responded.

They noticed two pages around the areas of where the monsters' bodies had been laying, mysteriously disappearing. Remilia picked up the pages. "...Tree Rat... and Woodfly."

"MONSTER PAGES!? We could use these to our advantages..." Scarlet exclaimed, surprised that pages would be dropped from monster carcasses.

They noticed two more Tree Rats 'chatting' with each other, but the monsters haven't noticed the team yet.

Remilia smiled. "Attack... them."

Valerie and Rin nodded. "Roger!"

They all ran in for the kill, and this time it was easier than the assault they had encountered. Both the Tree Rats were killed before they could attack back.

Remilia spots a soldier standing at a certain spot. She runs up to him.

"Ah, you must be the guild that was given the mission..."

"Hey," Scarlet wondered, "What are you doing in this forest?"

The soldier smirked. "I'm supposed to make sure no one- like you, for example- gets into the deeper parts of the forest and get killed."

"Why?" Senna asked."

"If you want to get in, map this floor. Simple." He drew a red rectangle area around the map that was given to Remilia. "Just map around here, okay?"

The Hexer nodded and started mapping the forest. They had been attacked many times by monsters. Once by two Woodflies, once by a Tree Rat and two Woodflies, and such. With more exploring at the non-blocked parts, they also managed to discover three treasure boxes and obtain a Fire Talisman, Nectar and an Analysis Lense.

Some deadly attacks like an assault from the Clawed Moles were also damaging to Rin, mostly, but they managed to defend Rin before their oen healer got defeated.

Another area, with refreshing water, was marked down in case they became thirsty.

After finishing their map, almost completely, they showed it to the soldier. "Ooh, you've finished... very well, you have my permission."

"Valerie says yay! Hooray!" the brown-haired girl sang.

"Wait..." Remilia stopped. "...report to Radha Hall... first..."

Scarlet smiled. "At least our leader can remember important tasks!" she exclaimed, looking at Valerie.

"H-Hey!"

They proceeded to head back to town and report the success of mapping the floor to Radha.

"Well done!" the glassed man said. "Our soldier told us everything... we acknowledge and recognize you as official explorers, from now on. Genesia Guild, correct? Please accept this reward... it'll allow you to buy anything from Shilleka's Goods."

Remilia smiled. Things were going smooth and nicely for her.

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 3  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 3  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 3  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 3  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 3  
Equipments: Dagger, Tweed


	4. Chapter 4: Weapons and Quests

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

Remilia sighed. The others decided to go to the Rooster Inn- Valerie was just being lazy. Scarlet was... 'not' hungry. Rin felt tired, and Senna, being the trustworthy and calm and sane girl, wanted to make sure they don't destroy everything.

Shilleka noticed her. "Y'get permission from t'Radha yet?"

The Hexer nodded.

Shilleka suddenly chuckled. "Even wit'out it, I wanted t'sell you my wares... but I promised t'Radha and I stick by t'at." she said, sighing. "Here, t'is is an Ariadne Thread. If 'lost, or about t'die, use it to warp outta t'Labyrinth."

"Warp...?" Remilia asked.

"Yup. I tell everyone t'take some before t'ey leave for a trip down to t'Labyrinth... but t'ey're not free, got that?"

Remilia nodded. The Hexer then looked around, making sure none of her companions were spying, then took out a huge bag of gold money. Shilleka's eyes widened.

"Whoa... are y'sure t'at you're a beginner?"

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 4: Weapons and Quests

* * *

"So..." the owner/clerk/whatever began, "You all want two different rooms?" he asked.

Valerie nodded. "Yup! One for me, Remi and Scarlet, and another for Rin and Senna!"

Scarlet sighed. "This was _not_ my idea at all... where are the food, though? (Not that I'm hungry... Yeah, I'm not... totally not...)"

Rin pouted. "Hey! How come Remi-san doesn't get to be with m-me!?" she asked the brown-haired mischievous Valerie.

Senna smiled. "I'm okay with anything."

The owner sighed at the girls' bickering. "Umm... okay, I'll just register two rooms. Your leader can decide which rooms she wants to stay in... actually, she can keep moving around the two rooms if she wants... where is she?"

"Shilleka's!" Scarlet answered before Valerie could come up with some silly response. The brown-haired girl pouted.

"You ruined my upcoming fun."

"Very well." the owner replied. "Morning or evening?"

"Evening." Senna replied next, also before Valerie could say anything.

"Not you too!"

"A quick rest, right?"

"Yup!" Rin said too.

"What is wrong with you people!?" Valerie screamed.

Scarlet, Rin and Senna simply chuckled at her.

"That will be 15en... is that all right with you?" the clerk/owner/whatever asked.

"15en..." Scarlet muttered.

Valerie looked inside her pouches/pockets/whatevers. Boy, I sure am using lots of '/whatevers/' these days... uh, nevermind. Anyways. "I don't think I have any with me."

"Not me either." Rin said, a bit disappointed.

"I have some." Senna announced, everyone smiling at her. "But... I planned to use it for something else..."

Valerie groaned. "Come on, Senna! Don't be a party pooper!"

Senna struggled inside her mind for a while, before groaning a bit. "...fine..."

She hands over the money to the clerk.

"Thank you. You may head over to your rooms upstairs~"

* * *

Scarlet jumped onto her bed. It was soft and comfy and smooth and... oh dear. It was heaven.

Two beds were to the right of her beds. One for Remi in case she decided to stay here, and one for Valeria.

"Hey Scarlet..." Valerie began. "Y'like this room?"

The red-headed gave some thoughts to the question. "Well, I guess so. It's heaven, but I feel like we should do something more important... oh whatever."

"Important? How about... this?"

The brown-headed carefree girl jumped on top of Scarlet's body, so suddenly, that the red-head almost screamed.

"W-W-What are you doing!? Valerie, s-stop!"

She laughed. "Aw c'mon, you were bored~" Valerie responded in a seducing manner, twirling some of Scarlet's long ruby hair.

"T-That doesn't mean... that you should...!?"

Before she knew it, Valerie kissed the red-head. It was a long passionate kiss, one that Scarlet didn't agree to at first, for a while. Some seconds passed by, and even though she needed to breath dearly, she decided to return it.

They both parted.

"V-Valerie... stop... someone might walk in..." Scarlet moaned as Valerie rubbed her cheeks.

"Sshh... nobody will walk in-"

The door opened and Remilia walked inside. "I... bought equipments... for every-" she paused. The young Hexer stared at the sight of Valerie on top of Scarlet, her hands rubbing her cheeks. Remilia turned red. "...I'm sorry."

Then she walked out.

Silence followed for a while, before Scarlet furiously blushed and whacked Valerie's head.

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

* * *

Rin took off her black 'scarf' thing. "U-Umm... so, are you a skilled Ronin, Senna-san?"

The Ronin smiled. "No need to be formal." she began. "And, not really.. I'm not that skilled, but I'm determined to become stronger!"

The Medic cocked her head. "Is there... a goal that you have the need to accomplish?"

"Yes... first, I'll tell you... the money I used for us just now, I intend to use them to buy some flowers."

"Flowers?"

Senna nodded. "Yes, flowers... for my deceased mother..."

Rin frowned. "O-Ohh... I'm, I'm sorry..."

"No need to. Anyways, as I was saying... my mother was a friend of a legendary monster, who used to be friendly. She was having a chat with the monster, who could actually talk human language... until that day."

_-sequence-_

_"Hey, Cerny..." the woman, with long brown hair, began. "I don't think I've ever asked you this, but... do you hear a woman's voice crying for help around the Primitive Jungles?" she asked._

_"A woman's voice? Crying?" the monster asked curiously, with deep terrifying voice. It's huge horns heading down in a circular pattern made it more terrifying, and the turquoise 'beard' hair thing it had made it much more powerful-looking and old-looking, as in age. It's grey skin was very solid when touched, but can fold easily at will, too. "I'm afraid not, Rosalia."_

_Rosalia looked towards the east direction. "Well, I've heard rumors from Etrian adventurers that people claims to hear mysterious cries from the forest... the bravest adventurers said that they'd go find out what it was..."_

_"It is most likely just a foolish rumor spread by those young kids." the monster replied._

_"Well, it would seem like that, but all adventurers who went to search never returned... ever."_

_Curiosity started rising inside the monster. "...hmm, I don't know about that 'girl's crying' subject, but I may possibly know of this, a bit. I am pretty sure I have heard of a creature that uses that tactic."_

_"Really?" Rosalia asked, smiling._

_"...no, you will NOT go check it out."_

_"Aw, come on!" Rosalia pouted. "Please Cerny, please!"_

_"...you're making puppy eyes, aren't you?"_

_She nodded, her eyes growing bigger. "Please? Just come with me and you'll protect me, right?"_

_He groaned and gave in. "Fine, I'll protect you this once. Women these days."_

_She smiled._

_They walked on until they reached a door. Opening it, both took a step inside._

_Rosalia looked around. "...hey, there's an injured girl over there!" she exclaimed, pointing to the middle of the room. 'Cerny', who noticed some vines moving to trap him, tried to dodge. But his big self made it impossible to not be tangled._

_"Rosalia... this place is dangerous... wait a second. That girl..." he paused. Fear spreaded throughout his body- he knows this monster. Yes, he knows what was going to happen. "No, Rosalia! Get away from her!"_

_The girl who had been moving towards Rosalia suddenly jumped up, smiling creepily, and her body seemed to be fused with a carnivorous plant. Rosalia screamed._

_"What the hell is that!?"_

_"Foolish traveler, you have fallen for my trap." the flower-monster said, smiling sadistically. "I shall end your life as painfully as possible." More vines, this time with actual jaws and sharp teeth, emerged from the ground. "Say farewell to your friend, 'Cerny'."_

_The trapped monster roared angrily and tried to get Rosalia away from the room, but the tentacle-plants wrapped more tightly around his body. "Rosalia! Get out of here!"_

_Rosalia, however, had been paralyzed with fear. "...C-Cerny! Help!"_

_"I can't, I'm trapped! LET ME GO!"_

_The flower-girl-monster slowly crawled towards Rosalia. "Any last words, foolish traveler?"_

_Realizing that she was going to die, Rosalia turned towards the trapped 'Cerny'._

_"...Cerny, I just want to let you know something..." she began._

_"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM, ROSALIA! NOW!"_

_"Please, listen."_

_"...what? WHAT IS IT!?"_

_"...I want you to watch over my daughter at Etria."_

_Before she could say anymore, the impatient flower-girl-monster ordered her carnivorous tentacles to attack the woman. The following scene was too much for 'Cerny' to bear, but was forced to watch. Rosalia tried her best not to scream, and succeeded, though the pain of her flesh being ripped off and eaten alive was very painful. In seconds, only small shreds of her flesh remained on the ground, splattered with red blood, in front of the flower-girl-monster._

_"Rosalia... No... dammit..."_

_The creature laughed. "Your friend tasted extraordinarily nice. Now, leave this place, 'Cerny'." she spat out his name mockingly, laughing sadistically, ocassionally licking her lips to show her delight towards Rosalia's taste._

_Roaring loudly with anger, 'Cerny' tore through the tentacles and started destroying the room of the monster, tearing everything apart. The monster groaned._

_"Dammit, I just set up this room!" she shouted. Seeing Cerny stare at her, with the intent to kill, she quickly dived into the ground. "Ciaosu amigos!"_

_"GET BACK HERE!" Cerny screamed, trying to grab her, but failed to do so._

_After crashing into the bloody remains of Rosalia, he screamed more loudly with pain and anger._

_"DAMMMIIIIT!"_

_-sequence-_

"And thus, he became violent and turned from friendly into an enemy to all adventurers."

Rin sniffed as she rubbed her tears. "T-That was... that was horrible!"

"I know... Cerny didn't manage to do what my mother told him to do. He instead became a monster like all those other beasts, and assumably lost the ability to speak English."

"So... *sniff... is your goal to... *sniff... calm Cerny down?" Rin asked.

Senna shook her head. "No, my goal is to slay the monster that killed my mother."

Remilia opened the door and stepped in. "..." she remained silent, her face still red.

"Oh, hey Remilia-san!" Rin greeted, bowing down. "H-How may I help you?"

"I bought... new... equipments."

"What's the matter?"Senna asked, noting down the red blushing face of her leader. "Did something happen?" she prepared her sword.

Remilia signaled the girl to be at ease. "It's... nothing."

"Ah, right."

* * *

Everyone soon gathered inside Valerie's and Scarlet's room. The two girls had been tickling each other to death after Scarlet punished Valerie via tickling. Remilia still looked doubtful, after Valerie claimed that they weren't doing anything romantic or dirty when Remilia got in. She shrugged it off, however.

"Ooh, so new equipments, huh? Show me mine, show me mine!" Valerie exclaimed, excited.

"Actually... only weapons." Remilia said.

Valerie pouted, and Scarlet whacked her yet again. "I better get a cool weapon..."

After some discussion and weapon-distribution, all the girls looked content with what they received.

"My Icy Almas rocks!" Valerie exclaimed. "Or, maybe it ices? Whatever, you get the point."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Pfft, my Great Sword is way better!"

"I don't know about you guys," Rin began, "b-but I think I'll definitely like my Quest Rod!"

Senna smiled, content. "I like my Kijin Daiou. Simple."

Remilia looked at her own weapon. A War Hammer. "...good." she whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear, pleased that they're happy with what she bought for them. "Now... let's go... accept quests..."

Everyone nodded and cheered and stepped out into the evening of Etrian town.

* * *

"Well, well." Older Valerie began. "Back safe from the mission, I see."

"Yep! And I was awesome!" Young Valerie exclaimed. Scarlet chuckled.

"No you weren't, you screamed when a Tree Rat jumped out of nowhere."

Blushing furiously, Young Valerie fluttered her arms around, "I, I did not!"

Everyone giggled at her for a while.

"Anyways... well done, Genesia kiddos. I can finally talk business with you."

"So..." Rin asked, "What happens around here?"

"Here at the Golden Deer, I hear all sorts of problems that only adventurers can solve. Gathering materials, wiping out monsters... you name it, I hear someone sobbing about it. And when I do, I pass the requests to kids like you. You're welcome to take them on."

Remilia smiled. "I... want to see. List... of requests."

"Go on, check that board over there." Older Valerie told her, pointing to a board. There were only four requests so far. Remilia checked it carefully.

"...accept. All of them."

Her teammates looked surprise. "H-Huh!? All of them!?" Scarlet exclaimed, shocked. "T-That's... um, dunno."

"More training is better, I guess." Senna agreed with her leader.

"Whoa, you kiddos sure are excited about this... want me to explain each of them?" Older Valerie asked. Remilia nodded. "Well then... the first one was posted by a leather-crafter in Etria. He needs Soft Hides from the monsters in the Labyrinth to craft more leather, seeing as the people here are demanding more and more leather products. The second one requires you to either chop, mine or take materials from specific repeatable areas in the Labyrinth. They're items that you can't get from killing monsters. A shop needs you to get one Hardwood. The third one, an old adventurer is now too old for exploring. He wishes to taste the Holy Water once more, which you can find on the first floor of the Labyrinth. And the fourth one, the keeper of the Rooster Inn needs you to collect something for him. Says he'll explain the details- you can go see him."

* * *

"Welcome back, Genesia." the man said. Everyone started asking him about his request. "Huh? Quest? Ah, so you're doing it! Thank you very much!"

"No problem." Remilia whispered happily.

"You see, with beast fangs, you can make fertilizers. I need that fertilizer, because I'm running out of them... so, my request is for you to collect three Small Fangs so I can make more."

Remilia nodded.

"Okee-dokee!" Valerie cheered.

Scarlet smiled. "Of course!"

"I'll try... I guess..." Rin muttered, a bit nervous.

Senna simply plastered a smile onto her face.

"They can be dropped by Tree Rats on the first floor." the man added.

* * *

They stood at the entrance. "Are we... prepared?" Remilia asked.

"Of course we are!" Valerie exclaimed happily, hugging Remilia, who blushed a bit.

"Anyways, from the information we gathered..." Scarlet began. "Someone said that Soft Pelts can be dropped by Clawed Moles or Tree Rats, am I right?"

"Yep!" Rin agreed. "And, apparently, some monsters that are powerful lives in the Stratum. We should beware of those..."

Senna grinned. "Don't forget about certain methods that you need to use to get certain materials. It's probably very annoying, so make sure not to accidentally kill all of them the wrong way." she said. The others made an 'oh yeah' face. "For example, killing a Woodly without weapons could get you an Insect Eye."

"EW!" Rin shrieked, shaking with disgust. The others simply giggled at her reaction.

"Hey hey hey, let's not forget that we can have that weird dude mix things together!" Valerie exclaimed. "An Insect Eye, a Bug Scale, and a Red Fruit can be used to make Analysis Lenses, potions and oils. And materials can be gathered without fighting, too!"

Remilia nodded. "Also... the boy, Stuart... a smart scholar."

"Oh, him. I'm surprised a boy like him is at a pub." Scarlet commented.

"Beetle Wings... have hard rocky shells." Remilia continued. "They... are weak... to elemental attacks, though..."

"Now that's our leader!" Valerie cheered. "She knows everything!"

"..let's just... go." the Hexer said.

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 3  
Equipments: War Hammer, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 3  
Equipments: Ice Almas, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 3  
Equipments: Great Sword, Tweed

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 3  
Equipments: Quest Rod, Tweed

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 3  
Equipments: Kijin Daiou, Tweed


	5. Chapter 5: Hunting and Makin' Love

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

Remilia turned to her party members. "We split up... search for... required items."

Valerie made a polite bow. "Of course, m'lady."

For reasons unknown to Rin and Senna, Scarlet furiously turned red and knocked Valerie's head. Perhaps they missed something?

Remilia giggled. "...I go. With Rin and Senna."

Rin jumped up, cheering happily and a bit nervously, while Senna simply smiled and bowed politely- for real- towards Remilia. Valerie pouted and Scarlet rolled her eyes, still blushing.

"Aww, what? Me with Scarlet? No fun..."

Another smack.

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 5: Hunting and Makin' Love

(In case anyone has questions, yes, I did finish the Story Mode before playing the Classic Mode. I decided to transfer every single shit I had to the Class Mode- except for the Grimoire Stones, because they were useless and annoying- and played it. That's why I had Remilia own a shitload amount of money, and why she was able to afford such amazing weapons... too bad I don't have any more money to base her money amount on. Yeah, this fanfic's not supposed to be those serious-adventure stuff and is supposed to be surprisingly easy.)

(And, also, because the characters I chose looks so adorably young, this might be misunderstood as child porn... please understand that, because I don't want to take any further risks than I am already, I am increasing all their age to be 17, despite their small sizes. Yep, surprisingly small 17-years-old girls having lesbian sex. That's much better.)

* * *

As Valerie and Scarlet left, complaining to each other, Remilia simply stared.

"What's wrong, Remi-san?" Rin asked.

Senna noticed her leader look to a certain area in the bush right in front of the forest's entrance. "...it seems that those two forgot about the secret passage we discovered."

"Hehhh!?" the yellow-haired medic almost screamed. "S-Should I go call them back!?"

Remilia shook her head, smiling. "It's okay... give them, some... _privacy..._"

The two had no idea what their leader meant by 'privacy', but the tone used for it somehow suggested a dirty meaning. Senna simply shrugged it off while Rin started thinking of perverted things.

After crossing to another side, they began mining, chopping, etc. for things. Remilia found one Hardwood.

Rin gasped and smiled. "That's... one quest done!" she said.

Senna smiled. "Looks like someone's excited over one quest."

The Hexer chuckled while the Medic blushed.

"Besides," the Ronin continued, "we still have three more quests to finish."

Remilia looked towards another direction. "How... are those two... doing?"

They passed through the secret passage they came from and began exploring the normal route.

* * *

Scarlet searched around, trying to find that 'Holy Water' that had been requested. Valerie groaned, trying to get the red-head's attention.

No use.

"C'mon, Scarlet... no one's here, we can continue the fun~" she said, trying her best to be seductive. It was amusing and hilariously stupid.

Scarlet tried to hold back a laugh. "N-No... we, we have to find that Holy Water..." she replied, almost losing to her will to laugh.

The brown-haired Landsknecht pouted. "You're no fun..."

After some moment of silence, she got bored.

"...if you won't do it with me... BANZAI SURPRISE PARTY OF JUSTICE!"

Valerie tackled Scarlet to the ground, hugging her tightly.

"V-Val! Stop that- nnn!"

She paid no attention to her victim and began licking the red-head Landsknecht's cheeks. The girl did moan out a bit, but Valerie was not satisfied.

Scarlet suddenly fell silent. "...V-Val... you hear that?"

"Hmm...?"

They noticed a small area of dropping water. It glowed bright light-blue, and seemed very tempting to drink. Scarlet continued staring as Valerie got off her to collect some of the water in a bottle that she took out from nowhere. After it was full, she sealed it and placed it down near them. Then she smiled.

"There, one quest done~ We can fight monsters later, right?" Valerie winked.

Scarlet blushed.

* * *

The dead carcasses of a Clawed Mole and two Tree Rats turned to dust and were blown away. Remilia panted, same with Rin and Senna. "That was... a bit tough." the Ronin commented.

"Yes... but..." Remilia began. "It wasn't... as hard as before."

Rin nodded. "That's right! It's, it's because you bought us those lovely weapons!" she exclaimed happily and hugged the Hexer happily.

Remilia blushed a bit, but returned the hug a bit.

"Hehehe~"

Senna looked at the dropped items of the monsters that had attacked them. "One Soft Hide and one Small Fang. Huh."

"Two more." Remilia responded.

Suddenly, the bush rustled soon, behind them. They turned around, prepared for a battle.

Remilia smiled. "...here... it comes."

* * *

Scarlet moaned with pleasure as she shook her lower waist. Her right leg was on top of Valerie's, and her left leg was under the other girl's.

"Mnn, ahh! V-Val!" was what she kept on repeating, unable to kill the lust inside her.

The brown-haired Landsknecht found it hard to keep in her moans and decided to let it out- but she was more of the dominant type. With a tired smile, she looked at Scarlet's face pervertedly as her clit rubbed violently against Scarlet's. "Heh... I, I knew you'd enjoy this, mnnn..."

They increased their pace, further and further, and Scarlet could feel the intense orgasm rushing through her body.

She was dying to explode with her mind connected to Valerie's.

"F-Fwaa! Valerie! It's-"

Before she could finish, and before Valerie could reply, as the red-head Landsknecht couldn't hold it inside herself at all, it exploded all out and mixed with Valerie's wet pussy at once. The splattering touch of her juices surprised Valerie and made her release her juices as well.

Some loud moans followed after that, and Scarlet fell on top of Valerie's naked body. They panted softly, looking into each other's eyes.

"V-Val..."

"It's... it's okay... it was great... right..."

The bush rustled. They gasped and got up in a hurry, ready to battle.

"Crud, your sweetness must've attracted the monsters..." Valerie groaned. Their bodies still naked, the breezes from the forest trees brushed against their bodies. Scarlet blushed furiously.

"Y-You're also at fault here!"

The prepared themselves for battle anyways.

Two Tree Rats jumped out.

* * *

Remilia smiled as the two Clawed Moles dropped two Soft Hides. "Mission... accomplished..."

Senna looked at her. "What about the other things?"

The Hexer looked at her. "...Valerie... and Scarlet."

Rin made a curious face. "I don't know why... but... I get the feeling that something happened between them... something worth watching..."

They walked towards the forest's entrance, where Scarlet and Valerie were waiting.

"Y'all are late, sheesh!" the brown-haired Landsknecht exclaimed, pouting. "We already gathered some of the materials we need!"

"Some. Not all." Scarlet reminded. "Two Small Fangs and a bottle of Holy Water."

"Perfect." Remilia replied. "We have..."

"Three Soft Hides..." Senna showed the three of them.

"...and one Small Fang." Rin finished.

"Yes! Mission accomplished!" Valerie exclaimed.

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 4  
Equipments: War Hammer, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 4  
Equipments: Ice Almas, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 4  
Equipments: Great Sword, Tweed

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 4  
Equipments: Quest Rod, Tweed

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 4  
Equipments: Kijin Daiou, Tweed


	6. Chapter 6: More Love-Making

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

"Ah, you're back." the clerk said. Yep, I'm not going to bother saying 'clerk/owner/whatever' anymore... oh, right. Back to the topi- I mean, story. "I assume that means that you've collected the ingredients I asked for?"

Remilia nodded and took out three Small Fangs.

"Thank you very much. Now I can make some fertilizer out of this and keep raising vegetables." he replied, kindly taking the materials.

Valerie grinned smugly. "And I did the most work!"

The others glared at her. "DID NOT!"

Valerie grinned sheepishly and laughed, along with the clerk, while the others groaned and later on laughed together too.

He bowed. "You may get your reward at the Pub."

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 6: More Love-Making

(In case anyone has questions, yes, I did finish the Story Mode before playing the Classic Mode. I decided to transfer every single shit I had to the Class Mode- except for the Grimoire Stones, because they were useless and annoying- and played it. That's why I had Remilia own a shitload amount of money, and why she was able to afford such amazing weapons... too bad I don't have any more money to base her money amount on. Yeah, this fanfic's not supposed to be those serious-adventure stuff and is supposed to be surprisingly easy.)

(And, also, because the characters I chose looks so adorably young, this might be misunderstood as child porn... please understand that, because I don't want to take any further risks than I am already, I am increasing all their age to be 17, despite their small sizes. Yep, surprisingly small 17-years-old girls having lesbian sex. That's much better.)

* * *

"Hey there!" Older Valerie greeted.

"..Hi..." Remilia greeted back with a smile, her quiet voice entering the pub.

"How goes your jobs?"

The Hexer walked up to the board and hummed a creepy tune. Ignore that. "All... done."

"All!?" Older Valerie exclaimed, shocked. "That's... amazing..."

"And I did the most-"

"No!" Scarlet shouted and playfully slapped Young Valerie before she could steal all the credits and glory. That greedy pig, she deserved the slap! (Not really. At least she got some lesbian time during the last chapter... Valerie, you should be happy already! Otherwise, Scarlet'd call it 'sexual assault'.)

Rin took out three Soft Hide. "Here's the Soft Hide Valerie-san~"

"Good job~ I'm glad everyone's safe." Older Valerie replied.

Then they took out the Hardwood they mined/chopped/something... oh no! Instead of whatevers, now I'm saying 'something'! It must be a new disease!

...sorry. I must have caught that 'Author Disease 'WASTE TIME''.

Aaaaanyways.

"Aaaand you successfully returned with Hardwood. Nice job, guys."

"Girls."

Valerie grunted.

After that, the bottle of Holy Water.

"Hmm. Maybe it _is_ magical... dunno, though. G'job, kiddos."

Some more praising.

Then finally, the job about the inn's clerk/owne- I mean, clerk. Yeah, just clerk.

"Huh, I was wondering what his quest was... anyways, he's actually quite busy these days. Anyways, here's your reward."

She hands over two Analysis Lenses.

"Yay!" everyone rejoiced as loudly as possible... except Remilia. 'Cause she's just quiet and cute and fucking awesome like that.

* * *

Shilleka looked at them. "How'd y'get t'at much?" she asked.

Rin and Remilia stood in front of her, the rest staying at the Rooster Inn. "Umm... we fought monsters~" Rin answered.

"...right."

Remilia smiled. "Here... take." she whispered, and dumped all the materials that the monsters her team defeated had dropped. "All."

The weapon-shop owner looked unsure. "All of them?"

The Hexer nodded. Rin was about to express her surprise again, but she felt as if she had encountered enough surprising events. "Umm... are you s-sure?"

The Hexer nodded again.

Shilleka hesitated, but decided to take them all. Who knows? If they suddenly get a new quest, and they require a material that Remilia had sold away, it would be troublesome to get new ones. Oh well. "Sure! T'anks! Is that all you came for?"

Remilia smiled. "Yes."

"Okay, t'anks for t'business!"

* * *

"H-Hey, umm, Val?" Scarlet slowly asked as she raised her back up from the soft, comfortable bed. "S-Since everything's done now... and, umm, we're free...?"

"Hmm?" Valerie, who was about to enter the bathroom and take a shower, paused. She looked at Scarlet curiously. "What is it?"

Scarlet fidgeted with her fingers nervously. "U-Umm, can I... t-take... a shower with you?"

The brown-haired warrior smiled, thinking up dirty plans to pleasure Scarlet more. Seriously, this girl... "Of course, Scarley~"

The red-head's face brightened, albeit still tomato red. "R-Really!?"

Valerie nodded, the inside of her mind laughing with evilness.

Some more shuffling later, after removing all their clothes, both stood in the bathtub. They allowed the pouring water to flow down the air and their bodies, warm liquid refreshing their minds.

"Ahhh... this is nice." Valerie commented. The two still hasn't sat down yet.

Scarlet looked at Valerie's body, her desires growing.

Then, she hugged Valerie from behind. The girl, who had been facing the wall, gasped with surprise. "S-Scarley? ...what's going on?"

"I... I just want to... repay you, for your gift today..."

Valerie blushed. "U-Umm... you, you don't have to-"

Before she could finish, an intense feeling of pleasure pierced through her vagina. Her loud moan found its way out of her mouth and she clenched her eyes closed, wanting the pleasure to... continue.

Scarlet reached down with her right hand and began rubbing her best friend's clit. Then, putting up the hand-posture of showing a middle finger- and not any other finger was raised up- she suddenly thrusted it deep inside Valerie's body.

"F-Fwaah! S-Scarley, Scarley... mmn, ohhh~! Ahh~!" Valerie moaned as she found her hands pushing against the walls, her back leaned down. Her ass was sticking back towards Scarlet, and weirdly to her was rocking back and forth, which caused Scarlet's middle finger to dive deeper inside her own body. "Ahh, ahh! Scarley! P-Please, go rougher!"

The red-head blushed at the fact that she was pleasuring her friend, who had just had sex with her earlier today. "O-Okay... but, but I'm only doing this 'cause you asked..."

Her hands banged Valerie's ass faster and rougher, noises similar to the event of spanking occurred throughout the bathroom. Valerie couldn't stand it anymore- Scarlet was just too fucking damned good. "Ahh! Fuck, fuck! Scarley!"

She finally screamed out loud as her juices exploded from her waist, to which Scarlet rubbed again and started licking her wet juicy fingers. "M-Mnnnph... e-enjoyth thath?" she asked, slowly licking the taste and- hopefully, smell- off her fingers into her mouth.

Valerie simled. "Y-Yeah..."

"Well, that's too bad 'cause..."

Valerie suddenly found herself lying on the half-filled bathtub. "H-Huh?"

Closing the faucet/whatever, Scarlet smiled weakly. "I'm- I'm going to pleasure you... so, please... please forgive me..."

"Huh!? W-Wait, what-"

Scarlet began roughly licking her best friend's pussy, causing the girl to scream and twitch her body.

"F-Fuuuckkk! SCARLET!"

Scarlet smiled, then shoved her tongue deeper into Valerie.

"Ahh! AHH! S-SCARLET, WAIT!"

She decided to add her fingers to Valerie's ass again, this time she would be thrusting like a knife or a gun- and it's much easier right now too, considering her victim was lying on her back. Shrugging, she inserted two fingers at once into Valerie's behind and smiled. "Your insides are... warm..."

"Ohh! Fuck! Fuck, Scarley! I, I want more!" the brown-head screamed with pleasure as she begged for more. She couldn't stop her lust for anyone now- she wanted it so badly. Not just Scarlet's, but also Remilia's, Rin's and Senna's. It was hard to keep her urges down. She wanted it too much, especially from Scarlet. Those lovely lips rubbing crazily against her own mouth, spilling saliva everywhere. Those breasts rubbing spit and things around each of their bodies, decorating their perfect living Christmas trees. That gorgeous tongue eating out her own pussy. Those fingers ready to fuck her hard. She wanted them so much.

Obeying the girl, Scarlet thrusted her fingers into the girl with much more energy.

"AHHH! FUCK!" She came violently like a volcano as her juices blasted into Scarlet's face. The smell spread everywhere, and Valerie smiled again. "T-T-That... was... a, amazing..." Valerie whispered before falling unconscious.

Scarlet returned the graceful smile. Then her expression darkened.

"...I, can't control... my urges."

Her hands found their ways into her own panties, and soon she slipped them down, prepared to fuck her own self as well.

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 5  
Equipments: War Hammer, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 5  
Equipments: Ice Almas, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 5  
Equipments: Great Sword, Tweed

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 5  
Equipments: Quest Rod, Tweed

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 5  
Equipments: Kijin Daiou, Tweed


	7. Chapter 7: Formido Oppugnatura Exsequens

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

"So," Valerie asked, "there are apparently more floors?"

Remilia nodded. "..apparently."

Scarlet smiled. "Don't worry! With me around, nobody can lose, right?" she bragged to herself, pumping her fist to her chest.

Senna smirked. "Oh really? The girl who moaned so loudly with Valerie can protect us?"

"W-What!? How did you-"

Senna coughed twice. "I was just kidding."

Scarlet blushed furiously, having just been tricked into revealing the truth. The others (except Valerie) looked at the two, blushing a bit.

"S-Scarlet! I, I didn't know you and Valerie were... in a relationship like that..." Rin muttered, embarrassed in having to even say that much.

"S-SHUT UP!"

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 7: Formido Oppugnatura Exsequens

(In case anyone has questions, yes, I did finish the Story Mode before playing the Classic Mode. I decided to transfer every single shit I had to the Class Mode- except for the Grimoire Stones, because they were useless and annoying- and played it. That's why I had Remilia own a shitload amount of money, and why she was able to afford such amazing weapons... too bad I don't have any more money to base her money amount on. Yeah, this fanfic's not supposed to be those serious-adventure stuff and is supposed to be surprisingly easy.)

(And, also, because the characters I chose looks so adorably young, this might be misunderstood as child porn... please understand that, because I don't want to take any further risks than I am already, I am increasing all their age to be 17, despite their small sizes. Yep, surprisingly small 17-years-old girls having lesbian sex. That's much better.)

* * *

**Emerald Groove: B2F**  
~ The verdant in-between

As they emerged at the entrance of the second floor, Rin gasped upon looking up. "H-Hey! Look!"

Remilia also seemed surprised by the 'ceiling'... or rather, the sky. Despite having walked underground to the second floor, they could clearly see the sky. "I don't see anything wrong." Valeria said.

Scarlet smacked the light-brown-haired girl. "Idiot! We walked underground and we can still see the sky!"

Senna nodded. "Such are the mysteries of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth."

They all started arguing with each other like little kids- except Remilia and Rin, who were walking ahead. "...u-umm, are they still going to... argue like... kids?"

Remilia nodded. "It's useless to try and stop them." She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth.

The Medic took note of this mentally. _...just now... she seemed to talk more than she usually does... is she hiding something?_

"I- I mean... it's... hopeless. They're... hopeless."

Forest Hares jumped out just as the others were catching up to them.

"Hey, don't leave us behi- ooh, Forest Hares!" Valerie exclaimed in awe.

One of the two opponents made squeaky noises, then growled at Valerie in particular.

"Hehe, it doesn't seem to like you." Scarlet snickered.

"No time!" Senna growled. "It's coming!"

The two opponents jumped.

Remilia and Rin both took the first action while Senna tried to get Valerie and Scarlet to stop arguing. Obtaining some Rabbit Tooths, they continued their venture.

* * *

"Whoa!" Senna yelped. "What's that...?"

The others stared in her direction. Far away, a blue-skinned deer was standing. However, it had light-yellow fur in the shape of a Lion's around its neck, and white patterns trailing across its body. Its eyes glowed bright yellow, and its 'horns' were so threatening. It roared loudly, glaring at the members of Genesia.

"..._Formido Oppugnatura Exsequens_." Remilia muttered.

"Formidia Opening Xtrawhat?" Scarlet tried to repeat what she said.

"Basically," Senna concluded, "a FOE."

Rin shivered a bit. The Medic was clearly somewhat or a lot afraid of the FOE. "R-Remi-san... what... what shall we do...?"

They each took a step forward. The FOE took one forward. They scoffed.

Valerie noticed an oh-so noticeable passage to the left. "Guys! Look!"

The others stared on. "...how'd we not notice this obvious passage that isn't even a passage, but a path?" Senna asked.

Remilia shook her head. "Just... c'mon."

They ran through the path. Glad that the FOE wasn't following them, unfortunately, a bunch of other monsters who wanted to kill the Genesia members themselves jumped out. After fighting them off, they panted and reached another long horizontal path... which unfortunately had another of the same FOE.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Defeating some Wooflies and Venomflies, they took off before the FOE could join their fight.

"Is... everyone okay?" Remilia asked quietly.

Valerie and Scarlet nodded. Rin just continued panting while Senna looked behind them. "...uh-oh."

"What now?" Scarlet groaned.

"It looks like... a Clawed Mole..."

Rin gasped. "It's shining gold!"

The others looked.

"_Die... die!_" the glowing Clawed Mole shrieked, jumping forwards. It scratched Remilia a bit.

The girl retorted with her fist rather than her weapon.

"_Foolish girl!_"

Rin gasped again. "It can speak!"

"Already did that a few seconds ago." Valerie shrugged. Scarlet then jumped to the Clawed Mole and slashed it with her Great Sword. (Don't try to think of something perverted... just don't.)

"You die instead!" Senna joined the fight.

With some more slashes and comments from the 'passing-by'-like Valerie and Rin, the odd Clawed Mole was eventually defeated

Remilia tried to smile, but her small wound was bleeding a bit. Rin took notice of this. "U-Umm, I... I'll, heal that...!"

The Medic took out some equipments for those doctor-situations. Or nurse situations? Meh.

"...thank you." the Hexer muttered, looking away. She was not expecting to be treated by Rin at all- in fact, this wasn't even part of her plans... wait, I just revealed some foreshadowing, didn't I? Crap. CRAP. Oh well... it's not like you guys would ever know... wait, actually, you will.

"Ow!"

Everyone turned to Scarlet, whose hand was being bitten by a small snake. The reptile then hissed and slithered away.

Rin sighed. "We seem to be getting injured a lot lately... m-maybe we should... rest here for a while?"

"Yeah!" Valerie cheered.

Remilia simply nodded in agreement.

"But we shouldn't take too long." Senna warned. The others nodded.

* * *

Yes, I'm skipping quite a lot of minor explorations because I'm getting lazy... yeah, I'm one of the worse authors (not worse as in writing skills or grammar skills) out here on FFN. Lulz. Anyways, after some more exploration and fighting- _and_, let's not forget the 'escaping from FOE' part- they reached the end of the second floor, where a tree stump with a hole was waiting for them. That would lead to the third floor.

Oh, and another magnificent thing. They also discovered a new type of FOE- a weird rock-ish boulder boar thing. That was probably the most creepy FOE they've encountered so far. Even Remilia had to admit, she was a bit terrified by that thing.

"Should we go on...?" Rin asked. "I mean... the others might be w-worried..."

Valerie smirked. "Eh, who cares?"

Remilia, however, shook her head. "No... let's go... back first..."

Scarlet simply sighed. "I'm already tired, anyways, so... yeah, let's go."

"Whaaaaat?" Valerie groaned.

Senna just decided to drag Valerie all the way back.

"But wait! Beware of the FOEs!" she tried to shriek, in truth worried that the FOEs would catch them off-guard.

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 6  
Equipments: War Hammer, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 6  
Equipments: Ice Almas, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 6  
Equipments: Great Sword, Tweed

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 6  
Equipments: Quest Rod, Tweed

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 6  
Equipments: Kijin Daiou, Tweed


	8. Chapter 8: VS Bloody One-Arm

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

"Radha Hall is that way...? Very well, thank you for showing me the way." a purple-haired maid bowed down to the soldier on patrol duty. He scratched his head shyly, a bit red. "I shall take my leave now." she whispered, then walked towards the grand royal hallway place.

The soldier drooled mentally, his mind filled with thoughts about the maid. "Ah, she's so... whoa, beautiful... is this love at first sight?" he asked himself. "I could've showed her the entire town...

"Ew." Scarlet scoffed, imagining what the soldier could've been thinking- _if_ he was the dirty type. Sadly for her, that guard wasn't the dirty type of pervert.

"What the- how long have you been standing there!?" he asked.

Remilia chuckled. "A while..." she whispered.

"It's- it's nothing!" he blushed. "I was just... daydreaming, yeah!"

"...ew." Scarlet repeated.

The guard groaned loudly while Rin, Senna and Valerie laughed. Scarlet just tried to stay as far as possible from the soldier, while Remilia rolled her eyes.

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 8: VS Bloody One-Arm

(In case anyone has questions, yes, I did finish the Story Mode before playing the Classic Mode. I decided to transfer every single shit I had to the Class Mode- except for the Grimoire Stones, because they were useless and annoying- and played it. That's why I had Remilia own a shitload amount of money, and why she was able to afford such amazing weapons... too bad I don't have any more money to base her money amount on. Yeah, this fanfic's not supposed to be those serious-adventure stuff and is supposed to be surprisingly easy.)

(And, also, because the characters I chose looks so adorably young, this might be misunderstood as child porn... please understand that, because I don't want to take any further risks than I am already, I am increasing all their age to be 17, despite their small sizes. Yep, surprisingly small 17-years-old girls having lesbian sex. That's much better.)

* * *

The glassed-man from the Radha Hall smiled as he noticed the members of Genesia walking towards him. "You are... Genesia, am I correct?"

Remilia nodded.

"We actually have a situation in our hands... would you all mind performing a mission for me?" he asked.

"A MISSION!?" Valerie exclaimed. "SOUNDS GOOD!"

"Oh my- shut up, Valerie!" Scarlet yelled, her ears hurting with pain.

Remilia shrugged and nodded.

"W-What is this mission going to be...?" Rin asked. "Are there... any other teams working on it?"

The man shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I have my reasons to keep it in secret... please hear me out."

"A mission that needs to be in secret... sounds interesting." Senna smirked.

Remilia smiled. "...tell."

"You see," he began, "On the third floor of Emerald Grooves, a noble's son was attacked by what some people would call... _FOEs_." The moment he said those words, Valerie stopped messing around with Scarlet and turned pale. "...are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah! I'm okay! I'm definitely okay and not afraid of being killed by Ragelops and weird rock boars!"

"...right. Anyhow, the boy survived. The parents are angry, however, and demanded the monster to be killed." he said. "We would like to ask every explorer to do so, but the parents asked us to keep this a secret. As for the monster, we've heard words that it is now roaming around the first floor of Emerald Grooves. The advantage is that, the injured boy managed to put up a fight with it- this creature has lost an arm."

"Wow!" Rin was surprised by this. Not only the creature lost an arm to a boy- but an unequipped boy- was surprising enough for her. And this was done against a FOE, too!

"Amazing..." the Hexer muttered.

"Yes, indeed. Now, I want to entrust this mission to you- slay this monster and bring back proof of its defeat." the man finished. "I believe that your guild is quite... different from others, and I trust that you can accomplish this mission."

"Accepted."

"WHAT!?" Valerie screamed. "But... I don't wanna get killed by FOEs yet! Not now!" she shrieked. Before Scarlet could hit her head, she clung onto the red-headed Landsknecht's body. "Please! I'm too young and pretty to die!"

"Too young and pre- ugh, come on!" she yelled back, trying to push Valerie's head off. "We won't die! I promise you!"

"Nooooo!"

* * *

The red-skinned mantis stood near the path further into the first floor. It had only one arm left, but judging by the skin- which looked like it had been coated in blood- anyone could tell that it was a troublesome enemy. The silver armors on it shined brightly to the moonlight. (Yes, it was already night-time.)

"Whoa. That's... one creepy-looking FOE." Scarlet whispered to Rin. The creature hadn't noticed them yet.

"...I- I'm scared..." the Medic began shaking in her shoes, hugging Remilia tightly. "We... are going to... defeat it, right...?"

Blushing, Remilia tried to hide it. "Y-Yes... we, will..." she muttered.

Senna smiled at the creature. "This actually looks like it'll be tough... makes it much more fun, don't you think?" she asked.

The worst mistake they made, however, was bringing Valerie. "HOLY HEAVENS WHAT THE FRICK IS THAT!?" she screamed, her fear of FOEs rising like XLR8 from Ben 10, but screw that series, it sucks. We're not here to make a crossover.

The mantis-like FOE turned to see the group.

"Oh fuck, Valerie!" Scarlet hissed.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

The mantis scowled at them and... crawled away. Huh? Yep, that's right. It simply crawled away.

"...hmm?" Remilia was starting to question this monster's viciousness. "...oh..." she slowly realized what was happening. The monster had only one arm- it was clearly thinking about the possibilities of losing. It needed to go rest for energy.

"A-Are we... safe?"

Senna shook her head. "Nope. We need to fight the thing, remember."

"Scarlet, make sure my grandma knows that I loved her." Valerie muttered.

Rin, the shy-girl, suddenly slapped Valerie. Although it was so weak that it almost felt like a tap. "S-Stop saying it like... like we're gonna die!" the Medic exclaimed, tears flowing out a bit. "We're... we're going to win! Because Remilia-san's here!" she continued.

Everyone stared at her. The Hexer, rather than remaining the gloomy creepy self, actually widened her eyes. "...Rin...?"

"I believe in her! I believe in Remilia-san! We... we can win this!" the Medic resumed shouting at the brown-haired Landsknecht. "Because... because she's there for us... to help us!"

Scarlet smiled. "...you're right. Without Remilia, we'd still be cleaning that Twilight addict's floors, waiting for someone!" she exclaimed. "We got this chance to explore the world, thanks to Remilia!"

The Ronin, who stood besides the Hexer, chuckled. "That's right. She was the one who managed to get us this far..."

Valerie finally smiled for once. "...you're... right..." Then she laughed. "I guess I was just a chicken, wasn't I...?" she continued, the others glad that she wasn't screaming anymore.

Although the Hexer was blushing from the compliments, she noted something. "...the FOE... still running."

The others looked in the FOE's path. It was almost disappearing from their sight.

"Oh shit!" Scarlet shrieked. "Get back here!" she ran after the mantis-like creature.

Valerie, gaining her sense of sanity (or whatever), joined in as well. "Let me try kicking yer ass first!"

"Welp. They recovered fast." Rin muttered. Then she went back to her shy self. "...w-wait... wait for me too!"

This left the Hexer with the Ronin. "...to be honest, I thought y'all would be troublesome." Senna began. Remilia stared at her. "But... I actually like this group."

"...thanks."

Senna chuckled once more. "Especially you, leader." she whispered, then ran towards the mantis, her short and neat brown hair fluttering in the sky.

Remilia blushed once more, wondering if she was doing the right thing. (Another foreshadowing!) Shrugging it off, she decided that she was happy with her teammates and ran after the creature and the others, smiling. "...wait...!"

* * *

They cornered the mantis in a path that seemed like it would lead to a dead-end. "There!" Rin shouted. "The mantis went l-left!" Although afraid, she was determined to defeat that FOE.

"Gotcha!" Valerie turned left and searched around... and shrieked. "Heeeeh!?"

The others reached behind her and looked around. "...w-where'd it go?" Scarlet asked.

"Dunno... I don't see any signs of that thing." Senna scowled as she looked around. The mantis had truly disappeared from existence.

"W-What if this is a trap...?" the Medic asked. Remilia patted Rin, smiling. "H-Huh?"

"It's... okay." the Hexer reassured her. Then she grabbed War Hammer and prepared it. "I'll... protect... all."

"R-Remilia-san..." Rin was about to hug her, but then Remilia pushed her down. "E-Eh?"

The Hexer lifted her War Hammer up... and swung it behind her, where the blood-soaked mantis flew down from. (I forgot to mention it had wings, didn't I?) It made direct contact with its head. Without withering on the floor, the mantis quickly jumped up with a loud blood-curdling screech and prepared its single scythe-hands. It lunged forwards and scratched Remilia's back, leaving a somewhat noticeable scar- though it wasn't that deep.

"!"

The Hexer fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. The pain, somehow, was sent directly through her body- the pain pierced through the back and emerged form her stomach. What's more is that blood bled from her back _and_ from the front.

"R-Remi-san!" Rin yelled, worried. "A-Are you okay!?"

Valerie scoffed. "A trick by the FOE... truly tricky indeed!" she yelled, rushing towards the mantis, Icy Almas in her hands. Alas, the battle was just beginning.

* * *

**VS:** Bloody One-Arm

Rin panicked for a while. "C-Cure!" she shouted, realizing that taking out her 'doctor equipments' for healing would take too much time to even live. White light sparked from her hands, dropping onto Remilia's back. The scar began healing itself.

"Thank... you..." Remilia whispered. Then, she prepared a gesture for a curse. "_Torpor Curse!_" the Hexer yelled- probably one of the few times she would say something without being so silent, the moment she cast any type of curse.

Purple mist flew towards the mantis. It swung its solo scythe-hand around, trying to get the mist away. But, of course, the worst you could do to get rid of mist is to slice it. Lulz. "_Kyeeeehhh!_" it screeched angrily, before deciding to try and attack the five. Specifically, towards... Senna.

The two Landsknechts (Valerie and Scarlet) jumped out from behind the Ronin and used their swords to block the solo scythe from the mantis, however.

"You're not getting past here, Mister Bloody!" Valerie smirked.

"Although I wouldn't understand why you chose Senna..." Scarlet muttered. "Prepare to die!"

They slashed at each other like crazy, the mantis and the two Landsknechts screeching as they dodged and attacked.

Remilia gasped, meanwhile. "No... effect...? Curse had... no effect..." her hands tightened around her hammer. If curses didn't work, then she'd just have to go physically. "..._hnnggrrr_..." she thrusted her hammer onto the mantis. Another perfect blow, but it still didn't faint.

"Die!" Senna shrieked, taking out her Kijin Daiou, preparing a slice. "This... is for Remilia!" Her sword slashed forward and sliced of the remaining arm of the mantis.

It screeched loudly again, before trying to fly away. However, its wings had been crumbled in the previous hammer-attack by Remilia, and it couldn't fly properly. Thus it resorted to hopping around.

"N- Not so fast!"

A blow to the head and the mantis fell to the ground, twitching, before movement from it ceased. Everyone panted- but once they saw who the final attacker was, they were quite surprised.

Rin clutched tightly to her Quest Rod, her eyes shut with fear. She opened them and stared. "...d-did I... defeat it...?" the Medic asked herself.

A certain brown-haired Landsknecht grinned. "Not bad, Rinny... not bad." she whispered.

"You might have possibly saved us all from having to run around searching for that thing again..." Senna added.

"We owe you..." Scarlet joined in. "...a lot." she added, paling at the thought of having to chase around a bloody creature like that.

Finally, Remilia slowly walked up to Rin... and hugged her. "...h-huh!?" the Medic gasped and blushed.

"...thank... you."

She shyly returned the hug, her face extremely red, trying her best not to faint right there.

Of course, while they were celebrating, Scarlet noticed that the body of the mantis was gone. Like some monsters, the body had melted away into the ground, leaving three things- a paper entry that explained details about the creature, a blood-soaked plate... and a crimson-colored scythe.

"All right!" the red-headed Landsknecht cheered, ignoring everything else and picking up the Crimson Scythe. "It's, like, so cool! I want to keep it~" she squealed to herself. Turning to the Hexer, she asked, "Hey hey, Remilia, can I keep this?"

Weakly, Remilia turned towards Scarlet and forced herself to smile. "...yes."

"Yaaayyy! Thank you thank you thank you soooo much!" Scarlet replied with another happy squeal.

Valerie shrugged, and picked up the Codex Entry and the Blood Plate. "...I have no idea what this is." she glared at the Blood Plate. "Hey, Senna... want this?" The girl threw the blood plate to the Ronin.

"Very well." Senna replied, catching it without hesitation.

"Hmm... apparently, that mantis used to be a **Reaping Shade**, but after its arm was cut off, was dubbed the **Bloody One-Arm** by many explorers." Valerie read out. "And... whoa. It's super dangerous... how'd we manage to defeat this thing!?"

"Rin..." Senna muttered. The Medic walked to the Ronin. She held up the plate secretly, which opened to reveal a picture frame.

"...that's..." the Medic began, but Senna motioned her to be quiet. The others were busy celebrating or resting, or squealing happily. (I'm looking at you, Scarlet. Yes, you.)

She nodded. "...yes, that's her."

"But... she's next to... is that...?"

Another nod.

"...wait... that mantis from before... it's also..."

One final nod.

Of course, Rin had to think about this for a long time. Not that she didn't care, but this picture was obviously so precious to Senna... but it was also proof of the dead mantis. And that, they had to give it up. What would Senna do, when the time comes, to give it up?

* * *

"Ah, so you have returned..." the glassed man greeted them with a smile. Then he noticed the injured Hexer, although she was feeling much better now. "I hope you are okay... though, assuming you are alive, you have defeated the beast- yes?"

"Of course!" Valerie exclaimed. "And here's the entry for the Codex- write it down."

(You see, there was this trend that whoever finds the Codex Entries gets to keep it. However, it should be shared with the Radha government (or whoever keeps in charge of things there) to be copied- then the information could be revealed publicly so explorers could take note of an enemy's moves and item drops, etc. Then the original founder of the Codex receives it back.)

"Thank you, young miss... but first," the man continued, "Please bring proof that it had truly been defeated."

Senna hesitated for a moment, but then hastily gave it up.

"Senna...!" Rin tried to argue, but the Ronin motioned her to stop.

"...it's okay."

The man noticed a small gap on the plate. He opened it and looked at the picture. "...oh my. I understand that this may be important to you..." he told Senna.

"It's... okay. The past is the past..." the Ronin responded, faking a smile.

The man shook his head, his glasses almost falling off. "No, I'm afraid I can only take half of this proof..." he slowly removed the picture from the plate. "It is precious to you, after all."

The others raised an eyebrow, wondering what it could be, while Rin and Senna smiled. The Ronin took it happily and, with small barely-noticeable tears flowing out her eyes, she thanked the man. "Thank you... thank you very much."

"No problem. Now, I shall send this to the petitioners... and, about your reward, I would like to present you all with a tangible gift."

Ignoring the deal about the plate and picture, Remilia raised her other eyebrow at this.

"Shoot it."

"You see... the petitioner is a nobleman who is active in supporting young explorers." he began. "You have provided him with such invaluable assistance, he insisted that you be rewarded commensurately. He wants to offer to you, your own guild house... the deed to a base of operations within Etria." Even someone like Remilia couldn't resist the urge to smile and jump with joy. All of her party members did the same, too. A guild house they were going to receive... this was going to be surprisingly awesome!s Smiles made their way onto their faces as they couldn't even make an attempt to hide their joy and excitement. "This will be a special facility used only by your guild... please register a name for it."

"Guild house... name...?" Remilia hadn't thought that far. She hadn't even expect to earn a reward as far as a guild house. What could she possibly name the new base her team were receiving?

"How about the Extreme Dungeon?" Valerie asked. "A guild house owned by us... it needs to have a cool name like that!"

Scarlet laughed. "No, let's call it Heartbeat Base!"

Rin, flustered, tried to think of a name. "H-How about, umm, Medicia?"

Senna simply smiled. "I'd suggest something plain like 'Ai to Yujo'- Japanese for 'Love and Friendship'." she said. "But, that's kinda silly for a guild name, neh?"

...Remilia grinned. "...Senna. You... are a genius." she nodded.

"Huh? ...you're seriously going to use that name?" Valerie and Senna asked at the same time.

The Hexer nodded. "I... like it."

"Ai to Yujo, huh? Very well, we'll take care of the rest of the paperworks." the glassed man bowed down to all five of them. "The nobleman has already prepared someone to help you manage the place. Feel free to check out the mansion, if you desire." He walked towards the deeper area of the Radha Hall, and promptly disappeared.

"All right!" Everyone cheered happily. Except Remilia, who- like usual- did it so quietly. "Let's go check out our new headquarters!"

Valerie quickly ran outside the hall, rushing towards that empty mansion that everyone ignored in the first or second chapter. "Smell ya laters!"

"H-Hey!" Scarlet shouted after her, accepting the invitation to a race. "This isn't Pokemon... and stop running! I wanna reach there first!"

"N-No fair! I want to see it too!" Rin shouted after the two, also running, but occasionally tripping.

Senna calmly walked besides Remilia. "Those guys... acting like kids."

"..."

The Ronin noticed the Hexer's stare at her. "...you want to know what this photo is, don't you?"

Remilia nodded, curiosity climbing back her body.

With a serious look, Senna decided to... drop her serious look and laughed. "If you want this," she said, with a smile that almost made Remilia turn red, "then you'll have to steal it from me~" She then proceeded to run away, towards the mansion. "Wait up, guys!"

The Hexer blinked a few times, before sighing. Oh well, curiosity pushed asides, she also wanted to see the mansion.

"O-Oiii..." she began running as well. After all, like many people races, the loser's the rotten egg, right~? She certainly didn't want to be the rotten egg.

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 7  
Equipments: War Hammer, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 7  
Equipments: Ice Almas, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 7  
Equipments: Great Sword, Tweed

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 7  
Equipments: Quest Rod, Tweed

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 7  
Equipments: Kijin Daiou, Tweed


	9. Chapter 9: Rosa

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

"Meet your mommy, new headquarters!" Valerie screamed as loud as she can, pushing the doors open as violently as possible. She stared inside- that previous purple-haired maid stood inside, looking at her. "Umm..."

"What's the matter?" Scarlet asked, walking into the room.

As Rin and Senna reached into the room, they also stared.

The last to arrive was Remilia... who was now panting, tired from all the running. She took no attention of the maid.

Finally, the purple-haired maid smiled lovingly at the five. "Welcome back, Genesia. My name is Rosa."

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 9: Rosa

(In case anyone has questions, yes, I did finish the Story Mode before playing the Classic Mode. I decided to transfer every single shit I had to the Class Mode- except for the Grimoire Stones, because they were useless and annoying- and played it. That's why I had Remilia own a shitload amount of money, and why she was able to afford such amazing weapons... too bad I don't have any more money to base her money amount on. Yeah, this fanfic's not supposed to be those serious-adventure stuff and is supposed to be surprisingly easy.)

(And, also, because the characters I chose looks so adorably young, this might be misunderstood as child porn... please understand that, because I don't want to take any further risks than I am already, I am increasing all their age to be 17, despite their small sizes. Yep, surprisingly small 17-years-old girls having lesbian sex. That's much better.)

* * *

"I have been directed to assist the members of the guild at this mansion, and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop right there!" Valerie exclaimed, accusingly pointing a finger at the maid. "You're secretly a thief trying to steal from our new headquarters, aren't you? Well, too bad! WE SHALL STOP YOU IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!" she shrieked with a determined face.

Scarlet face-palmed. "No, you idiot. She's here to help us... huh?"

Rosa sniffed. "Y-You don't want me here... then, I'll just... *sniff* leave..." she begins crying.

"Scaaarlet!" Valerie began, raising an eyebrow at the red-headed Landsknecht. "What did you do to make her cry now?"

"W-What!?" Scarlet responded, turning red. "Y-You were the one who made her cry!"

"Don't make an excuse to get out from this!" the brown-headed girl continued with a smile on her face. She was enjoying this.

Rosa went to Remilia. "I'm sorry... I, I'm not wanted by that rude red-headed girl..."

"Not you too!" Scarlet shrieked. "I'm, I'm trying to help you here!"

Valerie suddenly nodded. "Such a shame, Scarlet... such a-" she bursted into laughter as she was unable to finish her act. "Ahahaha! Okay! Okay! I was joking... Ahahahaha!" she continued laughing.

"S-Shut up!" The red-headed kicked Valerie in the stomach.

"OOF!"

Rosa stopped crying and wiped away her fake tears. "Ehehe, sorry about that."

"Y-You..." Scarlet grumbled unbelievingly. "...y-you were fake-crying!?"

"Yep. Anyways, um... I'll do my best to help y'all, m'kay?" Rosa said, immediately changing the subject.

"Okay..." Remilia nodded, with a smile.

"T-Thank you... please stop the pain..." Valerie groaned, clutching onto her stomach, but was promptly ignored.

"Cheh... f-fine..." Scarlet looked away, peeved off by both Rosa and Valerie.

"M-M'kay! Thank you very much!" Rin thanked.

"We are very grateful for your service." Senna nodded.

Rosa giggled. "Wow, such nice girls." she muttered. "You must be a famous guild!"

"_...oxl, oev eluxote._" Remilia suddenly spoke, in a weird language-like thing.

For a split-second, Rosa could barely be seen widening her eyes. Then she smiled. "Hmm? What's that?"

"...whoooaaaa. What was that!?" Valerie asked, the pain in her stomach disappearing in a poof. "Was that some kind of alien language!? R-Remilia, you're an alien!?'

Scarlet kicked her in the stomach again, then ignored the 'dying' girl. "What language was that, Remi-chan?" she asked.

"It was certainly not Japanese." Senna concluded.

Rin just stared in awe at two things- her leader, who could speak some weird language, and the dying Valerie, who was now muttering gibberish. "...amazing... people these days are so a-amazing..."

"Anyways, do you need anything? I can help, y'know." Rosa chuckled.

"Nothing." Remilia replied, but without the cold creepy tone. "We're... about to go..." then she whispered something to Rosa's ears.

"...right." the maid turned to the other members. "Please stay here while me and Miss Remilia have a little... _private_ talk."

The others raised their eyebrows at this, but decided to let it pass. "Umm, okay..." Scarlet replied.

* * *

Somewhere...

"_...nomiza oti den prokeitai na voithisei?_" a voice asked.

The other voice laughed. "Of course I wasn't going to help. But after thinking _it_ over, I decided that it's more worth it to help rather than sit and wait for _it_ to destroy everything."

Some mutterings. Then, "_Alla ti ginetai me Ynkntrasil?_" the voice asked again, and added at the end, "_To katharma..._"

"Oh, _him?_ He probably doesn't care about me anymore... but, who knows? He's literally an abomination. He's probably going to hunt us both down."

"_...efcharisto._" Some struggling by oneself. "_...parakalo parte tin kai prosochi ton filon mou._"

"Okay, but why? You're still here, aren't you?"

Silence, then the voice replied, "_...se periptosi pou pethano._"

"Right, right, I got it."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Valerie asked. "And don't kick me again, Scarly."

"I won't, sheesh." Scarlet muttered.

"Wait, they're coming." Rin noted as the door to their leader's 'private' conversation opened. Remilia and Rosa stepped out.

Senna was tempted to ask what they were talking about, but decided to leave it alone. "...are we set to go now?"

"...yes."

Ahh, that response from their leader. As silent as always.

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 7  
Equipments: War Hammer, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 7  
Equipments: Ice Almas, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 7  
Equipments: Great Sword, Tweed

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 7  
Equipments: Quest Rod, Tweed

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 7  
Equipments: Kijin Daiou, Tweed


	10. Chapter 10: More Quests

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

"Judging from the quests you took..." Older Valerie began, "You need to collect three Amber Lumps for Shilleka, retrieve something valuable from the Ragelope FOE on the second floor of Emerald Grooves, and find a place to _**chop**_ for materials on the first floor of the same forest for a merchant."

Remilia nodded and looked around. Might as well as collect all the information she could... oh wait, there's that merchant.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"Quest."

The man smiled. "Oh, so _you fellas_ are the one who accepted my quest!" he exclaimed, then clapped. "Wow, geez, lucky for me it was lil'girls!" he yelled to himself, like a pedophile/lolicon. Same thing? Dunno.

"Um, that just gives me the impression that you're a pedophile." Scarlet pointed out.

"No, no, I'm not, sheesh. Why does everyone assume that?"

"S-Sorry..."

Senna laughed. "Remember what they say, Scarlet. 'Don't judge a book by its covers.'"

Rin coughed. "A-Actually, I think Scarlet was judging the book by its words..."

Valerie laughed too. "Meh, same thing." she finally said.

"Anyways.." Remilia was getting a bit impatient, but didn't show it. She pointed to the paper containing his quest.

He coughed. "Ah, right. I need a place where we could 'chop' for materials, on BF1. I want to get rich... so, please find one for me. Got that?" he asked.

Remilia chuckled. "Already did..." she muttered.

"Really!?" he exclaimed. Remilia pointed to a chop-able area on the map. "Hmm, there, huh... I'll send a scout there to confirm. Wait for a while." he told the Genesia members.

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 10: More Quests

(In case anyone has questions, yes, I did finish the Story Mode before playing the Classic Mode. I decided to transfer every single shit I had to the Class Mode- except for the Grimoire Stones, because they were useless and annoying- and played it. That's why I had Remilia own a shitload amount of money, and why she was able to afford such amazing weapons... too bad I don't have any more money to base her money amount on. Yeah, this fanfic's not supposed to be those serious-adventure stuff and is supposed to be surprisingly easy.)

(And, also, because the characters I chose looks so adorably young, this might be misunderstood as child porn... please understand that, because I don't want to take any further risks than I am already, I am increasing all their age to be 17, despite their small sizes. Yep, surprisingly small 17-years-old girls having lesbian sex. That's much better.)

* * *

"Whoa! You guys did it!" the merchant exclaimed, extremely happy after a scout told him something. "There really was a chopping point there! Wow, I really need to get there myself..." He noticed the others staring at him. "Ah, right. The reward's with Valerie, so you can get it from her." he quickly ran out the door. n an unimportant note, he crashed into another man and was promptly beaten up, before he fought the will to die and went on the find some treasure. Or materials.

"Well, that escalated quickly-" Senna was about to finish, but Younger Valerie interrupted.

"THAT MAN LIES! I HAVE NO REWARDS!" she screamed, afraid that the others would doubt her.

"Relax, sheesh." Scarlet rolled her eyes. "He was obviously talking about the older one."

"Oh."

Remilia giggled, and turned away, disguising it as coughs when the others stared at her. "A-Anyways... reward."

Older Valerie walked up to them. "Wow, so fast. You haven't even left the pub yet... here, some Fire Talisman." she said, handing them the reward.

Rin gaped at the talisman. "W-Woww, it looks so... mysterious and cool."

"Let's go, everyone!" Younger Valerie suddenly exclaimed, rushing out the pub and heading towards the forest. "We need to get our quests done!"

Scarlet sighed. "I'll... just go get her."

Rin nodded. "I'll, umm, follow too... in case, y'know..." she rubbed her head sheepishly. Scarlet agreed- though she took in the wrong meaning. The red-headed thought the Medic meant that Valerie was going to cause trouble, but Rin truly meant in case Valerie and Scarlet somehow got... 'naughty' and took too long.

Senna watched them go. "...hey, Remi-san..." she began. "I don't know or understand what you were really talking about with Rosa..."

Remilia looked at her. "...it's nothing..."

"I know, but... just wanted to say." The Ronin smiled. "If there's any problem... we'll help you, definitely, okay?" Senna smiled. Then, she blushed a bit and looked away. "Just as a token of thanks for everything... umm..." the brown-haired Ronin quickly gave Remilia a quick kiss on the lips, surprising the Hexer. She then rushed out the pub.

Remilia touched her own lips, before turning red as well.

Older Valerie smirked. "You guys forgot that I'm still here, didn't you?"

The Hexer gasped as she turned around to see Older Valerie, completely forgetting that the pub owner was there the whole time.

* * *

"Huh? My job?" Remilia nodded, although still red, while Shilleka looked quite grateful. "Oh, I don't need it no more... forgot t'take t'job postin' down, sorry..." she sheepishly patted the girl. "But, don't worry. Y'still goin' t'get t'reward, 'kay?"

The Hexer nodded.

After meeting up with her teammates and collecting the reward at the pub yet again (while trying not to let Older Valerie laugh out loud about that kiss scene), they finally walked to the entrance of the forest.

"Gosh, I'm so excited... I can't wait!" Valerie screamed.

Everyone sweat-dropped as Scarlet punched her, then they both got into a friendly argument again.

* * *

They all stood at the entrance of the second floor. (Yes, I'm skipping the exploration of the first floor... again.) Remilia looked around. "Should be here somewhere..." again, flustered, she covered her mouth.

Rin cocked her head to one side. _Why would Remi-san try to stay... silent and creepy?_ she thought to herself. "Umm-"

"Let's go kill some FOEs!" Valerie exclaimed, energized.

"Wow, and you used to be so afraid of FOEs." Scarlet commented.

Senna just shook her head as they _yet again_ got into a friendly argument.

The group walked around again, and they got in the way of the first Ragelope.

"Uh-oh... guys, this is it!" Scarlet warned the others. "It might have that valuable item!"

"Get ready!" Senna shouted as the Ragelope rushed towards them.

Remilia nodded.

Valerie prepared her Icy Almas.

Rin... panicked for a while, unable to find her Quest Rod, until she finally found it.

* * *

**VS:** Ragelope 1

"_Immobile Curse!_" Remilia shouted- letting her voice out without being shy- as she unleashed mist towards the Ragelope. Moments later, to everyone's surprise, the FOE's legs were tied up by an invisible force. They made a mental note not to mess with a Hexer, ever.

"Thanks, Remi-san!" Rin exclaimed, discarding her shyness for a moment. She took her Quest Rod and proceeded to hit the FOE as hard as she could.

Valerie took her sword and smirked. "_Raging Edge!_" she shrieked, her sword miraculously glowing red. It pushed its blades deep into the Ragelope- but it still wouldn't die. Grunting, the Ragelope broke free from the invisible binds that Remilia had casted onto it.

"_KYIIIIII!_"

The FOE kicked Rin back against a tree, and pushed its horns and head onto Valerie.

They screamed as their backs collided with two different trees, pain crawling inside their backs.

"Forget that, stupid FOE!" Scarlet jumped in, slashing the deer across its face. One of its eyes got cut in the process, and a huge scar was left there. With another screech, it made an attempt to stomp on the red-headed Landsknecht, but Senna them blocked the metallic hoof with her katana.

"Not so fast, monster..." she muttered. Thrusting her sword up, the hoof was pushed back and the FOE stumbled backwards. Although it was amazing how the Ragelope actually managed to stumble backwards in a humanly manner- standing on two foot or hooves- Senna paid no attention to that, whatsoever. "Take this!" she slashed her Kijin Daiou sideways, creating another huge scar across the FOE's stomach.

"..." Remilia said nothing, grabbing her War Hammer. She held it up and smashed it down onto the Ragelope's head.

"_KYIII!_" it screeched, its head under the hammer's surface, close to being crushed into bloody guts and brains. Not yet, though. It violently raised its head, causing the War Hammer to fall off, and proceeded to run away. It should've dropped something in the state it's currently in, but nothing appeared.

The others could tell by this that this was the wrong Ragelope.

"Damn it..." Scarlet scoffed. "We got the wrong one..." she grabbed her red hair and rubbed it gently. "...I should've tied it again, even if it meant using my precious hair..."

Valerie got up and groaned, rubbing her back. "Whatever... my back hurts like hell..."

Rin whimpered. Scarlet gasped. "R-Rinny!" she exclaimed, running over to the orange-haired girl. "Are you okay?"

"It... hurts so m-much..." Rin groaned, but rather than clutching onto her back, she grabbed her legs. "I think... it sprained after I fell down.."

Senna looked at it. "It's not that serious of an injury, but... it's too painful for a weak person like you, isn't it?"

Rin nodded.

"And you're our only healer, too... damn."

Remilia promptly thought about going after the escaping deer, but decided against it. "...I'll... help."

Suddenly, Rin felt herself being picked up. In a few seconds later, she was clutching onto Remilia's back. (Like a piggyback-ride, I guess?) "U-Uhmm, R-Remi-san! I, I don't need-"

"It's... okay. I promised... to protect."

Rin found herself staring at her own leader in awe.

Senna smiled. "Welp... now that that's solved, let's go find the next Ragelope." she said.

"Agreed." boh Valerie and Scarlet groaned. "We should get this done soon..."

They walked down further, if following by the map it would be the southwest area of the second floor, and they spotted another Ragelope.

"Well, here it goes." Senna exclaimed before rushing into battle, as Remilia gently put Rin down besides a tree. Then she and the others except Rin also went to join the battle.

* * *

**VS:** Ragelope 2: Aftermaths

Remilia panted, her hands bleeding a bit. It was only a minor wound, though. She noticed a flower basket nearby. "...I... found it..." she muttered.

"Really?" Scarlet asked her leader, bending down to see pretty yellow flowers in a light-brown basket, arranged oh-so neatly. "...wow, they're beautiful..." she whispered, amazed.

"Shouldn't we, like, hurry and return it?" Valerie asked. "I mean, my leg is already starting to hurt... I wanna go rest at the Inn!"

Scarlet sighed. "You're hopeless, Valerie... but, yeah, let's go."

Remilia nodded, picking the flower basket up.

Senna noticed Rin standing up. "...you're okay now?" she asked, concerned.

"Y-Yes... I'm, umm, okay..." the Medic replied. However, she does stagger occasionally, so the Ronin helps the Medic whenever that happens.

From behind everyone, Remilia analyses her party members. "...waste." she muttered.

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 8  
Equipments: War Hammer, Tweed, Town Medal

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 8  
Equipments: Ice Almas, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 8  
Equipments: Great Sword, Tweed

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 8  
Equipments: Quest Rod, Tweed

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 8  
Equipments: Kijin Daiou, Tweed


	11. Chapter 11: Curse Me, Curse Me Not

**EOU: The Millenium Girl, ATLUS**

* * *

The clerk smiled. "Welcome to the Rooster Inn," he greeted the five girls, "Are you here to stay again?"

"You bet we are!" Valerie exclaimed with a thumbs-up posture. "After all, we're geniuses! And we need t'rest!"

"Now, now," Senna began as she grabbed the Landsknecht by her collar, "Don't go off starting to speak like Shilleka now, got that?"

"Roger that... huuuhh..."

Remilia, meanwhile, was preparing deciding which rooms who gets to stay in.

"Room 1... Valerie and Scarlet..." she began. The red-headed Landsknecht blushed, hoping that she wouldn't get 'assaulted' by Valerie. Remilia glared at the two. "...and Senna." she added. "Make sure... they... don't be too... loud."

The brown-haired Ronin couldn't help but blush. It was a known fact that once Valerie wanted something, she most likely wouldn't stop... what if she wanted to be loud with Scarlet...? "U-Umm, right!" she nodded nevertheless.

"Room 2... me... and Rin..."

The Medic made those salute postures. Flustered, she shouted shyly, "Y-Yes, Remi-san!"

* * *

**EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth**

Chapter 11: Curse Me, Curse Me Not

(In case anyone has questions, yes, I did finish the Story Mode before playing the Classic Mode. I decided to transfer every single shit I had to the Class Mode- except for the Grimoire Stones, because they were useless and annoying- and played it. That's why I had Remilia own a shitload amount of money, and why she was able to afford such amazing weapons... too bad I don't have any more money to base her money amount on. Yeah, this fanfic's not supposed to be those serious-adventure stuff and is supposed to be surprisingly easy.)

(And, also, because the characters I chose looks so adorably young, this might be misunderstood as child porn... please understand that, because I don't want to take any further risks than I am already, I am increasing all their age to be 17, despite their small sizes. Yep, surprisingly small 17-years-old girls having lesbian sex. That's much better.)

* * *

The Medic moaned happily as she let her back gently touch the surface of the bed. Such comfort from a simple inn bed must be worshipped, sooner or later. "So... heavenly..." Rin managed to say.

Remilia smiled. "...glad... you're okay."

"Hhnnn?" Rin perked up. "Oh, umm, thanks... Remi-san..." she sheepishly scratched her head with a (:P) face. "..s-sorry for being, you know, weak...?"

The Hexer shook her head. "...no... it's, mmnn, okay..." she smiled.

"T-Thank you..." that's when Rin remembered. A question she had wanted to ask. "Umm... R-Remi-san, why do you... act so quiet and shy?"

Her dark black cloak suddenly stirred, as if win was violently blowing inside the room. The red chains wrapping around her neck and chest glowed brightly. The yellow padlock keeping the chains locked, the yellow orb attached around her chest, and those floating pieces of torn black pieces- they all suddenly stirred violently, as Remilia stared at Rin.

"H-Heh!? Umm, I'm sorry! I, uhh, shouldn't have asked something like that... s-sorry..." the Medic apologized, looking around. The room seemed to have darkened.

Suddenly, the Hexer's voice changed. Another voice spoke together with her, overlapping her voice in a terrifying way. "**I'm sorry.**"

Rin widened her eyes, fear rising. "H-Huh!?"

"**I said, I'm sorry.**" Remilia's irises glowed bright red.

"Sorry... f-for what!?" the Medic asked, taking a few steps backwards.

The Hexer suddenly smirked. "**I'm the daughter of Hell itself. And, ironically a Hexer myself, I am inflicted with a curse.**"

"A, a curse?"

She nodded. "**Until I die, the curse shall not remove.**" Then Remilia laughed. "**Now, whenever I feel like something should simply not be, I find a way to torture them into losing their memories.**" Pinning Rin to a wall, the Hexer held up her right hand. Her skin was even paler than before. With her hands twitching like wanting to strangle someone, she slowly aimed it towards Rin's left eye. "**I can't help it, Rinny. It's just so fun to torture people... it's fun to hear their screams, begging for me to stop... someone here shouldn't know my fake self.**"

The Medic, on the verge of tears, slapped the other girl's hand away. "_Stop it!_"

Remilia widened her eyes. Her tight grip on Rin's neck ceased and she immediately jumped back. "...Ri...n?" she asked herself, staring at her hands.

"R-Remi-san... please, I, I don't want to... see you like this!" Rin shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The Hexer processed all she had done. "...I'm sorry." she muttered, before running out the room.

"Re... Remi-san!" Of course, it wasn't entirely the Hexer's fault. Whoever gave the curse to her, it was that person's fault. That, was what Rin had in her mind. "W-Wait! I, umm... s-stop!" she ran out in pursuit of her leader, trying to get rid of her tears before anyone could see her.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Senna sighed. "...wait a second. Something just occurred to me." she whispered.

Scarlet heard the Ronin and cocked her head. "What is it?"

"Well, remember our newly-gained mansion that the glassed-mister gave us?"

Valerie grinned. "Ohh, that place! That special mansion that allows Remilly-chan to become an alie-"

Scarlet kicked her.

"Well, yeah... if we received a new mansion," Senna continued, ignoring Valerie's pleas for help, "how come we still rest at the Inn and not at our own mansion?"

...you know, that's a good question.

"...you know, that's a good question." Scarlet repeated after me... well, forget me. Fourth Wall jokes aren't really that great to use, after all... oh well.

"Because..." Valerie began, still clutching onto her stomach. "S-Seeing Remilia speak-"

"No. Alien. Jokes."

The brown-haired Landsknecht fell silent.

"_Re... Remi-san! W-Wait! I, umm... s-stop!_"

The three looked at the door. Slowly, they opened it and peeked their heads to see the commotion outside. They only caught a small glimpse of Remilia running away and Rin chasing after her.

"...what's going on now?" Valerie asked. "Looks like something bad happened between the two..."

"I'll check it out!" Scarlet yelled, violently and loudly... tip-toeing and following the other two runaway girls. How that was even possible, to tip-toe so loudly and violently and not be noticed by anyone at the same time, nobody knew.

"I'll go too-" Senna felt herself being dragged backwards.

Valerie smirked. "Hey, wait... forget the lovebirds for a while..." she began, closing the door and locking it.

The Ronin gulped. Was this really... Valerie?

"Don't you want to know what me and Scarlet do... together?" the brown-head asked seductively, slowly removing her armors.

Senna sweat-dropped. Yep, this was the same Valerie. "...u-umm... mmmmaaayybe?" she asked, unsure whether this was going the way she thought this was going.

Valerie giggled evilly to herself. "Let's see how pure you can remain..."

* * *

She panted. The water dripped continuously in front of her as they fell into what seemed to be a pond now. "..." Remilia remained silent. Upset over the fact that she almost killed- or, if not, tortured- a friend, she dared not to reveal her face to any of them yet.

"Wa...it... Remi-san..." Rin panted as she came to a stop, right behind the girl.

"!"

Remilia turned around and grabbed her War Hammer. "...s-stay... away!" She began swinging it around. "I... don't want... to hurt...!"

The Medic took a few steps back, but stopped once she saw tears shyly flowing out Remilia's eyes. "...it's, um, fine! N-Nothing will happen-"

"No!" Remilia shouted back. "I'm... cursed... not safe..." she stuttered, dropping the weapon onto the ground. Crying to herself, she sat in the middle of the cool breezy night, on the patch of grass, helpless.

Scarlet, who was secretly watching from way behind Rin, felt the need to go comfort her. But, that would only lead to more questions, wouldn't it?

"Remi-san! Please-"

The Hexer laughed. And laughed. It was a cold-hearted one, with hints of the urge to murder and torture. Remilia slowly got up and grabbed her War Hammer. Then she walked towards Rin. "**Fool. Don't try to comfort that pathetic bitch now.**" she grinned.

Rin shook her head. "N-No! She's... not a bi-"

"**She's becoming too obsessed with her new friends, these days. And I don't like that.**" Remilia let out another laugh. "**Her original mission must be done... there's no need for stupid things like friendship and love.**"

Clenching her hands, Scarlet whispered to herself, "_...you're wrong..._" but not loud enough to be heard by anyone.

"**You're Rin, aren't you? It was nice meeting you.**" the darker side of Remilia raised her hammer. She smiled wickedly at the orange-haired Medic, before bringing her hammer down-

"_Morning Star!_"

A burst of dark-purple colored lightning shot its way onto Remilia's back, stopping her hammer from reaching Rin's head. Light exploded everywhere, vathing almost everything with either white or shades of light-purple. Scarlet squinted hardly, but managed to try and find the culprit. She gasped.

"R-Rosa!?"

The purple-haired maid kept her hand up, releasing more of the purple electricity. "_Go to hell, Lucifer! Leave this innocent soul alone._" she muttered, her voice echoing.

_Lucifer? Soul!? What..._ Scarlet thought to herself, _what is going on around here...!?_

Rosa then stopped her assault. She walked away, as if nothing happened, but not after giving one last look- of pity, or what seemed like that- towards Remilia.

Rin stopped crouching and saw Remilia lying on the ground. She got up and rushed to her leader's side. "R-Remi-san! Remi-san!" the Medic frantically screamed, trying to get the Hexer to wake up. Eventually, her eyes opened, but she looked as pale as anyone could've become, and coughed weakly. "Y-You're... alive!" Rin hugged Remilia tightly. Who needs her shy self right now, when her beloved leader is dying? ...wait, no, she will _not_ die! She can't... she can't... not to Rin.

"...Ri..n?" Remilia asked, her body weak and frail. "...sorry..."

"No!" the Medic shook her head. "It's not your fault, Remi-san!"

The Hexer rubbed her companion's cheeks. "...I'm sorry... I'm... sorry..." she kept on muttering with a smile.

Rin continued to shake her head, denying the possibility that Remilia would die. "You won't! You won't die, Remi-san!"

Scarlet continued watching the two, unbelieving about what had happened- and what was happening. She was surprised, however, the next second- where-

"..." Remilia blushed. Rin wouldn't let her go; she kissed the Hexer tightly, tears overflowing her face, determined to keep Remilia from disappearing. "..." she tried to push Rin off, but found that her own body wouldn't move. Not a single attempt worked.

The yellow bell tied to her red-colored chains (that wrapped around her neck) suddenly glowed. Again, bathed in blinding white light, Scarlet squinted to see whatever would be happening.

"!" the young Hexer suddenly got up and parted from Rin. "...R-Rin...!"

The Medic hugged her again. "You're not dying anymore!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears of joy. Her grip tightened every second, which made it difficult for the Hexer to not wince with a bit of pain. "Remi-san's okay now... she's okay now..."

To be kind, Remilia hugged the orange-haired girl back.

The in-hiding Landsknecht resisted an attempt to go 'D'AWWWW' at this. She didn't want to be killed by those two- the terrifying but cute Hexer and the somehow powerful Medic. Slowly, she left and headed towards the Inn to question the others why they didn't follow her.

* * *

Senna's hands tried to push Valerie away, but the Ronin couldn't find any energy to do so. The Landsknecht continued passionately licking her pink opening on the bottom-middle of her waist. "N-Nghh... Val...erie..." she muttered, ignoring the fact that her voice obviously showed how much she enjoyed it. "We... shouldn't be... doing thi- _hnnghh!_"

The two were no longer on the bed in their room. Right now, with their armors clumsily thrown away in their rooms, they were sitting and enjoying themselves in the shower room. Although Senna didn't want to admit it, being licked actually... felt heavenly.

"You say so... mmphh, but... your cute pussy..." Valerie paused, licking the dripping wet area erotically to tease the Ronin, then smirked, "says otherwise... mmphhh..."

"B-But...!"

The brown-haired Ronin suddenly arched her hips upwards, unconsciously thrusting her waist against the brown-headed Landsknecht's tongue, which was now thrusting itself deeper and deeper inside the girl. "Ahrr, see, mmphh? You're even, flsss, going along with this..." Valerie smirked, twirling her tongue flirtingly inside her partner's lower half.

"Mmnnnn! V-Valerie-" Senna tried to cover her mouth after she was close to begging for more, but that didn't satisfy the girl at all. "Phhwaahh!" she screamed more loudly as Valerie decided to thrust even deeper, trying to get her to beg or at least scream that she was cumming.

"Give, mmphh, up yet?" Hopefully not. To be honest, she actually liked the taste in that cute pussy. So adorably sweet, Senna was... yes. She's tasty. With her mouth open wide, she continued eating out of Senna while she let her own saliva slide down and mix with her comrade's juices. "If not... ahhrr, I'll, mnnpphh, keep doing this..."

"S-Stopthth! Ahh! I'm, I'm-"

A loud scream or moan of pleasure escaped through the brown-haired Ronin's mouth, saliva trailing from up and down, as her fluids exploded onto the other girl's face.

"Good girl..." Valerie smiled, licking up all that had been spilled in the release. Rather that swallowing, however, she held it in her mouth. The girl grabbed Senna's mouth and clashed her face onto the Ronin's, twirling her tongue around with Senna's and sharing the girl's fluids with herself. "Tasty...?"

The girl could do nothing but nod as she tried to remain awake.

"_Hey, um... anyone here?_"

The two froze. "...U-Umm, Scarley? Umm, yeah! We're here, in the shower!"

Some disappointed grunt. "Aww... you could've at least waited for me..."

Senna gathered up her energy and acted like nothing had happened, immediately. "You, you took too long! That's... i-it!" Then she glared at the brown-haired Landsknecht with a look that said, '_If she finds out...'_

She was met with a 'Ehehehe...' face... then an evil smirk. "Aaanyways, Scarley... how about we bathe together tomorrow? You can also explain everything to us about Remilly-chan later, neh?"

"Ahh, okay... I'm just gonna do, umm, something, m'kay?" Scarlet asked.

"Sure..."

Silence... well, almost. One could almost hear some kind of singing behind the doors, but, forget it.

Valerie smirked. "Want to have another go?" she asked the Ronin.

"W-What!? But, but Scarlet will hear us-"

"Then," Valerie pushed Senna down and pressed her naked body against the Ronin's, "how about we do it in Silent Mode?" she asked.

Senna, blushing fiercely, raised an eyebrow. "S-Silent Mode...?"

With a nod, Valerie pressed her lips onto Senna, engaging the two in another tongue-filled kiss. Then she quickly slipped two fingers inside Senna's womanhood.

"M-Mmmnnn!" Senna almost moaned, but she understood the term 'Silent Mode' right away as her moans were nothing but simply quiet hums of embarrassment. "Mnn, mnnn!" She soon also found her own waist bucking up, pushing Valerie's fingers deep into her waist. "Mmphh!"

The girl, in response, sucked on her tongue and continued pumping her fingers into the other brown-haired girl. She lifted her own vagina as well and used it to erotically push her fingers down, rougher and deeper, making sloppy noises as their hips collided. Meanwhile, she takes her other free hand and thrusts it into her own clit as well. "Mmphh... hmmph!"

After an unusually loud moan, signaling a release, the two managed to explode their juices at the same time without making loud noises.

They were left panting and moaning, their bodies on top of each other.

* * *

**Hexer** (Choice 2, the young female one with blue/grey hair)  
"Remilia Yggdrasil"  
Level 8  
Equipments: War Hammer, Tweed, Town Medal

**Landsknecht** (Choice 4, the young female knight with brown hair that looks (kinda) like Valerie)  
"Valerie Hawkeye"  
Level 8  
Equipments: Ice Almas, Tweed

**Landsknecht** (Choice 2, the young female knight with red hair that looks (kinda) like Raquna)  
"Scarlet Embrosia"  
Level 8  
Equipments: Great Sword, Tweed

**Medic** (Choice 2, the young female one orange hair)  
"Rin Herminium"  
Level 8  
Equipments: Quest Rod, Tweed

**Ronin** (Choice 4, the young female with brown hair and purple dress)  
"Senna Kujyo"  
Level 8  
Equipments: Kijin Daiou, Tweed


End file.
